The Antithesis of Zemblanity
by EllieJacks
Summary: Bella swan and her best friend Rose, have both worked for one half of the Cullen brother's empire since they graduated from High school. When Emmett Cullen, their kind and benevolent boss decides to transfer Bella to his tempestuous and cutthroat brother's department, she fears the worst. Does Edward Cullen have a soul, or is he as beastly as she initially feared?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little story that I started to write a few years ago. I lost my confidence and stopped posting due to some nasty comments on another story, but I carried on writing because I just love doing it.**

 **This is technically unbeta'd (so please excuse any errors) but Eternally Cullen did pre read for me, thanks lovely.**

 **As always, you all rock.**

 **I still do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

One hour, that's how long Bella Swan has been at work and she's already completed all of her paperwork for the day. She grins to herself and fist pumps at her excellence but it doesn't take long for the realisation to hit her that, yet again, she has nothing to do for the rest of the day. She slumps forward onto her desk, with her arms hanging limply by her sides and groans loudly into the empty office.

She's sat like that for at least five minutes, until she hears someone move at the door. As soon as the soft sigh escapes his lips, a grin automatically spreads across her face.

"Now this is what I look forward to all weekend, seeing my employees working hard." His deep voice dances with good humour.

Bella peeks up through her hair so she can catch a glimpse of her handsome boss. She internally moans at the glorious sight of him. He's casually leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, wearing a light blue button down, a pair of black suit pants and very boyish grin, complete with dimples. She can't help but notice how his clothes cling to his gorgeous, muscular body in all the right places.

Bella sits up and peels the stray post-it note off her forehead, her face still split into a huge grin.

"Oh, Mr Cullen. I'm so sorry, I've actually done all the work and I..."

He cuts her off by putting his finger against his full lips and he makes a shushing noise. She attempts an apology once-more.

"I just..."

He stops her again by shushing louder, his eyes twinkle mischievously. Bella feels her mouth snap shut at his request, she'd never push him too far. His whole demeanour exudes dominance, yet his benevolent nature and his gentle manner ensures respect and love from everyone who has the pleasure to work for him or meet him.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella." Her name slides from his tongue like honey and it sends pleasant tingles through her body.

She drags her errant thoughts, that had been undressing him, to heel and tries to listen. She does a swift and inconspicuous drool check with her forefinger and then pouts at him. Her eyes try to wander back to that shirt and the way his muscles are almost visible through it, but she manages to control herself. He looks questioningly at her plump bottom lip, which is now jutting out. She tries to muster some fake tears, angling for the dramatic approach.

"Please tell me that there's some more work for me to do?"

He laughs loudly and in that moment, she can't imagine a more, perfect specimen of a man. In her humble opinion, he's not only the hottest man alive but he's also the classic knight in shining armour that most women yearn for. He always ensures that everyone is well looked after and he really does let kindness be his driving force. She can imagine that the girl who ends up catching Emmett Cullen's eye will be the luckiest person alive.

He stops laughing, a smile still kisses his lips as they twitch in humour.

"I've actually come to ask you a big favour. A huge favour, in fact."

She nods for him to continue.

"We're overstaffed in this section, as you know." He gently waves his large hand around the office as he strides into the small space, towards her desk. "So, I was wondering, as you really are the best, if you'd go and help..."

He pauses for too long and Bella's bottom jaw drops to the desk, he sighs in resignation at her expression. "I need you to go and help out my brother for a while." His eyes hold hers in a steady stare, it's obvious that he was expecting this reaction.

"Really?" Her voice comes out as a small squeak. She clears her throat and tries again.

"Really?" She says it half-heartedly and her eyebrows move down into a little frown. She knows that he means it and also knows that she does not like it, not even a tiny bit. She's aware that he wouldn't ask this of anyone, unless it really was an emergency.

"Edward." His voice cuts across her meandering thoughts.

Just as the first syllable leaves his perfect mouth, Bella's head collides with her desk, more forcibly than last time. It hurts her and she mumbles muffled profanities to herself. She's well aware that 'Mr Hotty Pants,' as she likes to refer to him, is still in her office.

"He really isn't that bad. Please stop banging your head against the desk. Like I've already said, you are the best I've got and he needs someone reliable and competent to help him while Angela is on maternity leave. He's going through assistants at an alarming rate."

She peeks up at him through her hair and watches as he shakes his head, his eyes downcast. He turns to leave, but stops before he gets to the door.

"The amount of crying women that have run out of this building recently is ridiculous, he's tempestuous at best but I know you can handle him. You can go on up, when you're ready. I've told him to expect you."

Emmett watches as the petite brunette in front of him hides beneath her hair, he can see her big brown eyes peeking out at him. He really does hate that he has to do this to Bella, but he also knows that Edward can't fire her, not unless he wants to deal with their father's wrath.

He's well aware that Bella is far too good to be doing what she is at the moment and he's hoping that this challenge will open her eyes to her own potential. He also knows that she has a huge heart and is a very selfless person, this is why he thinks that she'll be good for Edward. He just wishes his brother would soften up a little, Edward never used to be like this. It may be a good learning curve for them both. After a quick and fond smile aimed at Bella, he turns and heads back to his own office, a hopeful spring in his step.

Bella feels numb as she watches him leave. She'll always do anything for Emmett Cullen, but this is taking the biscuit and the cake.

Rosalie Hale sweeps into their shared office, looking stunning, as she always does. She glances at Bella who still has her head on her desk, her shiny, mahogany hair splayed out around her. Bella lifts her head and mumbles incoherently at her. making Rose spin back round on the balls of her feet to look at her again, closely.

"Late night?" Rose winks at her and grins her perfect smile.

Bella gives her the evil eye in response.

"Nope." She pouts dramatically."You know I didn't leave the couch all night."

Bella had spent the evening watching her Angel box set, in her mind, David Boreanez is a bit like Chicken soup, he's good for your soul. Plus that cute British Wesley is an added bonus.

Rose shrugs in apparent indifference and flicks her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I went to bed early so for all I know you could've had a hot date with a Vodka bottle or snuck out to some mad party." She winks again but Bella doesn't respond with a witty come-back like she would normally, she still has her head propped up on her hands and is staring blankly into space.

Rose feels that familiar guilt well up inside of her again, as she looks at her beautiful friend, because Bella has truly given up so much for her. Rose really hates seeing her upset, she would move mountains for her if she could. She purses her glossed lips and narrows her eyes.

"Bella? What the hell is up with you? It looks like you've lost a diamond and found some dog poop." She tries to push down that sadness she feels as she snorts at her own statement and plops a fresh coffee down onto Bella's desk.

Rose stands with one hand on her shapely hip, she sips from her tea as she watches Bella pick up her coffee and nurses it in her hands. She has absolutely no intention of dropping this until she finds out what's wrong.

"Emmett has just transferred me to his brother's department. Angela's old job."

Bella's eyes flicker up in time to see Rose splutter her tea everywhere. She pushes a handful of tissues across her desk, towards her. She's staring at Bella with her mouth agape, as still as a statue. Bella sighs, spins on her chair to face her computer and loads a new game of solitaire. Just as she clicks the last card and they scatter across her screen, Rose finally speaks. Her voice is quiet and it makes Bella turn to listen.

"You can't work with him. I'll go and speak to Emmett."

"No Rose, please just leave it. Emmett knows what he's doing and if I don't go then someone might lose their job. We're just too over staffed and I can't see that happen. Its only until Angela gets back, anyway." Bella shrugs her shoulders, as though it really isn't a big deal. Inside she's screaming and pounding her fists in annoyance and fear. Rose flops into her seat, faces her best friend and seems to think about it for a moment.

"Hold up Swan. No. Just no. He is a. Cold. Fucking. Ass. I'll do it. You can't. Emmett would never let anyone lose their job here." Rose stands with a renewed purpose, making Bella jump out of her seat too.

Edward is renowned for being a hard boss to work for and that's putting it mildly, he fired one poor girl for forgetting to top up his candy supply. Apparently he has an unhealthy obsession with lollipops, among other things. These ridiculous rumours spread quicker than wild fire and both Rose and Bella have heard all kinds of things about the other half of this building and never anything pleasant.

"Rose, cut it out. You have Riley to think about and it's getting ridiculous here, I'm now a pro at solitaire and I'm more than a little addicted to social media, in any form. I'm bored and I'm running out of things to tweet about." Bella leans her head to the side and watches her friend carefully, incase she makes a move towards the door.

Rose has been Bella's best friend since high school. Rose fell pregnant at eighteen and now has Riley who's a healthy and happy three year old. Her parents and her boyfriend, Royce, disowned her shortly after she told them about her surprise pregnancy. Royce has always denied that the baby is his, apparently he really is the jerk that Bella always feared he was.

Bella's dad, Charlie, took Rose in without question and supported her. When Carlisle Cullen; Charlie's best friend, heard about the situation, he offered to secure both girls a job at his company in Seattle and helped them to get an apartment. He even helped them financially so they could set up their home for the new baby. Bella would never have left Rose and Riley on their own and Charlie knows that. She is, after all, just like him.

At first Bella went to college and worked part time as well as helping with Riley, while Rose attended night classes. She now works full time and although she technically could go and get a different job, she's grown to love it. Cullen Enterprises is a bit like the company that Edward Lewis owns in the film Pretty Woman and Edward probably has the whole prostitute thing going on too.

Bella wouldn't have continued to work here if it wasn't for Emmett, he's the heart of the company. Edward is just heartless and cold, he enjoys purchasing struggling business' and tearing them apart, selling the pieces for profit. Emmett, on the other hand always attempts to preserve the flagging company as a whole, sometimes he just helps the business by buying stocks and shares. He's even been known to depart with some of his wisdom, just to help. Companies tend to scramble over themselves to get Emmett's help if they find themselves struggling and that is how he's always successful.

No one from Emmett's department ever wants to trade to Edward's, you can't help but fall in love with him. Not only is he absolutely gorgeous but he's kind and sweet. The two brothers may be polar opposites but they both succeed, just as well as the other. Edward's cold and hard approach is sadly quite effective. Bella really hates the thought of switching, even if it is a temporary position.

The girls have spent many hours laughing at the gossip that they hear about Edward and the fact that Emmett is like a hunky angel and Edward is the devil incarnate. They've often pondered why they are so different, Bella guesses she'll find that out. The fact that she works in the metaphorical heaven and is now being switched to the underbelly of hell, doesn't escape her notice. She chews on the end of her pen as she tries to ready herself.

She picks up her bag and decides to leave her personal things where they are, she doesn't plan on staying over on the dark side for long. She glances around their small office that's plastered with photos of Riley, Rose and herself. She considers taking her old, comfortable office chair that squeaks if you lean back against the head rest. She can just imagine dragging it all the way up there and the looks that she'd receive, but decides it's probably not the best idea she's ever had. She does pick up her notebook and the pen that Rose gave her, which has a picture of a fireman on it and when you tip it up, his uniform disappears. Rose is sitting at her desk again, sulking. She mumbles quietly.

"Serendipity."

Bella hears the word and has to snort out a laugh to herself, because it's a bit far fetched to expect this situation to be serendipitous. She narrows her eyes and puts on the poshest voice that she can muster.

"The antithesis of serendipity is zemblanity."

Rose raises one of her perfect eyebrows.

"Swallow a thesaurus there Swan?"

Rose and Bella have spent many hours with the thesaurus app on their phones, looking up antonyms for words and coming up with ridiculous sentences and phrases to use. They never know if they completely make sense but it whiles away the slow hours and gives them something to laugh about during the busy times. Finally the corners of Rose's mouth lift into a reluctant smile and it makes Bella feel happier about leaving her.

"Rose, I'll see you later. Don't forget I'm covering a shift at Tooties tonight. We need the extra money this month."

Rose nods her head and looks down at her entwined fingers. Bella knows that when Rose sulks, it's best to just let her be. She turns to leave.

"I'll never be able to make up for what you've done for me and Riley."

It's barely audible but Bella hears it, she continues to face forward as she answers.

"You never have to Rose." She walks out of the doors and towards the inevitable crappy day that she knows she's about to have.

The comfortable and happy atmosphere of Bella's old office is most definitely behind her and she's standing in the cold and clean marble foyer, just outside the large double doors that lead to everyone's worst nightmare. Edward Cullen. Her heels click loudly against the expensive, golden veined floor and she feels a shiver run over her skin in the cool air.

The doors are dark with a red tint, the cherry wood is the only hint of warmth in the airy space and they are abnormally huge, like the president always has in movies. His ego is just as big as them, apparently. He seems to revel in his power and although Bella's never officially met him, she's heard that he likes to use it to his advantage.

Bella decides that it's now or never and lifts her hand, deciding to knock loudly, in an attempt to create a good impression. Hopefully one that shows she's professional and strong, not that she feels particularly strong at this moment in time.

Just before her fist can make contact with the wood, they swing open and she stumbles back, trying not to fall over. A beautiful red head walks out giggling, as she bumps into Bella, hard. She adjusts her skirt and tries to rake her fingers through her messy hair and as she looks down her nose at Bella, her smile disappears instantly. She wipes around her mouth to get rid of the ruby red lipstick that's smeared there as she walks off, glancing back behind her at Bella with narrowed eyes.

Bella realises that this is definitely not boding well, it looks like the rumours are true, he is a man whore, or 'boss whore' as Rose calls him.

She gulps back the expanding nerves that are faltering her movements and looks back into the room where Edward Cullen is sat behind his desk in a luxurious, dark leather office chair, with smoke billowing up and around him from his lit cigarette.

His side profile is a sharp but stunning silhouette against the beautiful backdrop of the Seattle skyline, that fills the large window behind him. His well proportioned and handsome features look both breath-taking and scary.

Bella feels the anxiety swarm inside her stomach, her thumping heartbeat resonates in her ears as she seriously considers the option of walking away. She has a feeling, deep down inside of her, that this decision will change her life. She's still not sure how, as she slowly raises her fist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loving the response to this story so far. Thank you for leaving me reviews to read!**

 **Cue the meet cute in 3, 2, 1..**

 **Twilight is not mine, not at all.**

* * *

Bella knocks on the open door, a little more timidly than she would've originally liked and walks tentatively towards his desk, which is also a colossal size. Bella briefly considers the thought that perhaps he's over compensating for something.

He now has his head lowered, reading some papers and doesn't glance up. All she can see is the perfectly styled, messy dark bronze hair on the top of his head. His voice comes out as a deep growl, which seems to emanate from somewhere deep inside of his chest.

"What do you want?"

Bella entwines her fingers together infront of herself and twists them nervously, feeling unsure by the hostility and anger that radiates from him and hangs, heavily in the air between them. After a short pause she realises that she needs to answer him, her brain seems to be on hiatus as she rummages around for the correct words.

"It's um, Isabella Swan. Emmett sent me, sir." She adds the 'sir' as an afterthought, hoping that if she strokes his ego, he won't kill her and bury her body parts in his potted plants. She can feel her heartbeat quicken as it thuds against her ribs. He definitely has an air of a potential serial killer. Her eyes flit nervously around his office, looking for sharp implements and sheets of plastic, they snap back to him as she hears a movement.

He shifts in his seat and tilts his head to the side before taking a long, leisurely drag on his cigarette and she watches in fascination as his lips wrap around it. There's no denying the fact that Edward Cullen is incredibly good-looking, even if he does act like an ass.

He still doesn't even grace Bella with a look in her direction as she anxiously shuffles from foot to foot. The tip of the cigarette lights up as he takes another long pull and Bella feels her mouth go dry as she waits for a response.

"Your desk is out there." He flicks his hand dismissively in the general direction of behind her. "I want all the paperwork out there sorted before you leave today. If you think it will take longer than your working hours then I suggest you don't bother with lunch. There's also a list of other jobs out there that I want done. I want coffee on my desk in precisely three minutes, no more. I also want you to make me a reservation at Skyline for one o'clock tomorrow."

Bella considers asking him to say the magic word, but quickly dispels that errant thought before it makes her laugh. She realises that now really isn't a good time, she's sure that the 'laugh' is probably just a mythical creature to Edward Cullen. It's doubtful that many jolly chuckles have broken the stifling silence of his office. He flips through the papers on his immaculate and overly, organised desk. She wonders if he's forgotten that she's there or if that was a dismissal.

"Why are you still here?" His voice snaps loudly with impatience.

It makes Bella wince and turn immediately back to the door, almost tripping over her feet as she quickly scarpers out of the room.

Unbeknownst to Bella, Edward finally lifts his eyes to watch the little brunette stumble from his office with very little interest. He leans back in his comfortable chair and stubs out his cigarette in the crystal ashtray.

Truthfully, he's still reeling from her calling him 'sir'. Thankfully she seems completely oblivious to how it has effected his groin, he shifts in his seat again to try and get comfortable. He flinches as the girl closes his doors a little too roughly and the loud bang resonates around the spacious office.

The temptation to go and reprimand her for her carelessness is almost overwhelming but his sudden and strange arousal stops him. He snarls in annoyance as he plucks a cherry sucker out of the dwindling supply in his bowl and unwraps it. His long, dexterous fingers roll the wrapper up into a ball and he successfully flicks it into the trash basket.

Two minutes and forty-eight seconds later, Bella knocks at his door again with a coffee in her hand and a newspaper tucked under the same arm. Bella's watch tells her that she has seconds before her three minutes is officially up. She did have to ring Edward's old personal assistant, Angela, to find out how he takes his coffee. She told Bella that apparently he'd fired the girl before her because she didn't automatically take him the business section of the paper. Apparently he assumes that everyone is a mind reader.

He takes his coffee black with ¾ of a spoon of sugar. Bella laughed about the ridiculousness of it all, especially as there is an actual spoon with a line on it, to help you measure his sugar intake.

She walks in, with more grace than she could've hoped for and plops his coffee onto the desk, a little less gracefully and her heart stops as she watches it splash round the edges of the mug and onto the varnished surface. She feels like cursing at her clumsiness but he hasn't noticed so she quickly places the paper down too. She swiftly walks back out, not bothering to try and strike up conversation or wipe up the mess that she made.

She settles behind her new desk and there's so much work in front of her that she seriously doesn't think it's even possible to get it done in the next week, let alone in one working day. After sighing, loudly, she dials Rose's extension.

"Hello, Rose speaking."

"Rose it's me." She whispers, just in case Mr. I'm-a-complete-ass hears her, which is pretty unlikely with the thickness of those doors. She giggles at her new little nickname for him.

"How's it going working for _him_?" Rose whispers too, which makes her laugh even more.

"Well, he's nothing that I can't handle. I'm planning on keeping my head down and just surviving this, then I can watch him in my rear view as I speed back to our office."

Rose laughs and Bella smiles at the familiar sound.

"I may need your help later." Bella barely gets to finish before Rose cuts her off.

"Email me and I'll get it done."

"Thank you, there is so much work here." Bella rubs at her forehead as she starts to look over some of the papers infront of her.

"Don't mention it, but you know that I'm going to want details in exchange, right?"

"Okay, I promise."

Suddenly his extension starts ringing.

"Oh crap, I've got to go, I'll tell you later."

"I'll meet you for lunch sweetie, good luck."

She quickly hangs up and answers his call.

"What in the hell took you so long to answer the god damn phone?" He sounds really mad, his voice seems to jump down the phone and strangle her, she rubs at her neck.

"Sorry sir." Her voice comes out a little higher than usual, due to the strangling sensation.

"I want copies of all the new acquisitions that were made in the last six months. I need them asap."

She has to pull the phone away from her ear as he shouts down it. She feels like weeping because not only is that going to take ages, but it looks like she's definitely not having lunch and a five o'clock finish is looking highly unlikely too. She realises that she's going to need a lot of help.

Behind those thick doors, Edward is feeling very pleased with himself. When Emmett told him that he was sending one of his, in Edward's opinion, air headed workers to help him out, he'd been affronted. It wasn't until Carlisle had advised him to just accept the help, that he finally acquiesced.

He has a plan though, he'll make this girl quit within the first day, he's sure of it. He knows precisely how much work is sat on her desk and he has every intention of increasing it. He can then employ whoever he damn well pleases.

"Yes sir."

He lets that word travel down to his groin again and he enjoys it for a moment. He wonders why she keeps calling him that, perhaps she enjoys being dominated. He almost growls out loud in annoyance as his cock has now hardened to steel again and within the confines of his expensive suit pants, it's very uncomfortable. He really hasn't got a clue why that word is effecting him so much. He only had a release earlier, he doesn't generally require another so soon. He makes a mental note to set another meeting.

"If I see you making personal calls to other office members again, I will fire you."

He quickly ends the call before she can utter that word again. He's in a bad enough mood as it is. He steeples his fingers under his chin for a moment to realign his thoughts, then stands up and strides over to his private elevator.

Today will be a good day for Edward Cullen.

Bella gawks at the phone as the line ends, hot disbelief and annoyance runs through her veins. The threat is still scary, even though she's pretty sure that Carlisle would have something to say to his son, if he did fire her. Not many of the Cullen's would dare to mess with Edward's part of the company, but Carlisle would. He technically retired two years ago, it was a decision he made so his sons could take over due to his wife being ill, but he still visits often.

She can't shake the feeling that he's acting like this for a reason, he can't be like this all the time. After everything that Bella has heard about him, she knew this was going to be one of those times when she needs to just get on with it but he seems to be pulling on every one of her nerves. She stands with a quiet huff and hurries to the file room.

The clock tells Bella that it's eight already and she's finally finished. She had to message Rose to advise her that she couldn't make lunch, which had annoyed her. Bella had to order her not to come and 'kick his ass' as she so eloquently put it.

She had the acquisitions on Edward's desk well before lunch, as she found a lovely guy called Jake in the copy room who helped her, a lot. Mr. Grumpy wasn't in his office when she put them in there, and she completely didn't snoop around at his framed photos. She did notice that not one of them showed him smiling and they were all taken with powerful people, no family. She comes to the conclusion that perhaps he's simply incapable of smiling, and should probably see a therapist, if he isn't already.

She has managed to complete the huge pile of work, it made her sweat in places she'd rather not mention, but she's glad she managed to pull it off, with help from Rose, Angela and Jake. Bella arranges to meet with Angela for a meal soon, with every intention of prying information about her new boss from her. Angela was more than happy to comply and went on to tell Bella about her pregnancy, she was happy to listen to Angela as she worked, using her handsfree ear piece.

She doesn't see Edward again through out the day and for this she's eternally grateful. With a quick peek at his diary, she notes that he's out scouting for new business ventures.

She tidies up her desk and makes sure her pens are all lined up and neat. Her mood is elevated, even though she has to go straight to Tooties for her shift.

It will also mean that she won't get to have dinner. She ate the banana that she'd bought to work for a snack, and that was it. She makes a plan to drop by the store and get some food to tide her over. Her shift wont end until at least midnight.

She grabs her bag and hears the massive doors start to open as she waits for the elevator to arrive. She squeezes her eyes shut and hopes that he doesn't try to stop her. She seriously needs to eat. She hears his loud foot steps and can't help herself from turning to look. He's checking that all the work is done, poking around on her desk.

The elevator doors open with a loud ping, she steps inside quickly and taps on the button to shut the doors, she keeps pressing, hoping that they will close quicker. He turns just as the doors begin to shut and starts to say something but it's too late and she's on her way down. Bella starts to laugh loudly and dances around, just because she's so glad to be out of there.

Edward stands and stares in disbelief at the closed elevator doors, he watches as the numbers light up, confirming its steady descent. He can't believe that she didn't even acknowledge him, he also can't believe that she's managed to actually complete every job that was on her desk. He's almost impressed, not that he'd ever tell anyone that. He seethes and drags his fingers through his messy hair, before returning to his office and with growing indignation he slams the doors shut behind him.

Bella grabs a sandwich and a packet of Cheetos from a gas station on her way to Tooties. She eats whilst trying to drive her big truck, one handed. Which is no mean feat, due to its lack of power steering. Bella feels like it's a free workout to keep bingo wings in check, she's quite proud of her lovely toned upper arms.

Tooties is a bar that Bella works evenings and the occasional weekend at. The pay is terrible but the tips are good. The 'uniform' consists of bright pink frilly hot pants that are almost as indecent as wearing panties and an off the shoulder white top, which has 'Hoot my Tooties' emblazoned on the back in pink. Yes, it really is as good as it sounds, and she can't wait for the day that she can finally hang up her frilly panties for good.

Bella's ass has been grabbed sixteen times during her shift, which means it's been a slow night.

After putting her tray back, she slips into the staff area to stamp her time card. She asks Jessica, to cash in her tips for her, ready to go home. Jessica giggles as Bella stifles a yawn and then grins at her.

"Ready for bed there Bells?" The little ball at the end of Jessica's tongue bar clicks loudly over her teeth as she plays with it.

Bella rolls her eyes as she answers.

"You have no idea."

Jessica hands Bella her small wad of tips and leans in to give her a quick hug.

"You'd better get home then sweetie. You look like an extra for The Walking Dead."

"Thanks Jess." Bella rolls her eyes and laughs. "I'll see you tomorrow, I'm covering for Lauren."

Jess nods and waves Bella off.

Bella lifts her hand in reply as she walks across the almost empty bar.

She shouts out to everyone on her way out. Her boss, Jimmy, yells back for her to drive safely and she puts her thumb up to show him that she will. She leaves through the door and into the cold evening air.

She sneaks quietly through the apartment when she gets home. It's dark and silent, Rose and Riley are both fast asleep on top of his little bed. Rose is still fully dressed so Riley must've woken up at some point. She carefully tucks the dinosaur blanket up and over them both and turns off the little light.

She finally sinks, gratefully, into a hot bubble bath and stays there until she feels her eyes droop and her fingers start to wrinkle up. Reluctantly she gets out and wraps a big fluffy towel around herself.

As Bella shuffles around, dragging her sore and aching feet as she gets ready for bed, she wonders whether working for Edward Cullen is going to kill her. She decides that she needs to go and discuss a raise with Emmett tomorrow, maybe even increase her life insurance while she's at it.

Just in case.


	3. Chapter 3

***sings* Tra la la la laaa.**

 **This IS just a story and although he's still an ass, all isn't as it seems. Like most situations, people (including Bella) are always quick to judge. Try not to.**

 **This chapter was very long, so I've split it into 2. So the other half will be up quickly.**

 **I haven't forgotten or given up on my other stories, they will be updated when I can. Life is so busy and getting to even sit down for a moment is rare right now, let alone writing. This story is already written so updating is a lot easier.**

 **Twilight still isn't mine.**

* * *

Bella's eyes flutter open to the strange clunking sound that wakes her and she sits up sleepily, rubbing her tired eyes. She knows exactly who has woken her and she does a quick sweep with her eyes until she finds him. Riley is sat on the floor by her window, she watches quietly as his face screws up in concentration and his chubby little hands clumsily attempt to connect two pieces of Lego together. His curly blonde hair is sticking up everywhere from sleep and his sparkling blue eyes are narrowed, in determination.

"Doctor Riley? Is that you?" Bella places the back of her hand against her forehead and pretends to swoon, dramatically onto her pillow.

She hears a squeak as he drops the blocks and his little feet as they thunder across the floor towards her bed. It still never fails to amaze her, just how noisy such a small person can be. Her bed bounces like she's laying on jello, as he jumps up and down. She can't help the happy laughter that shakes her body. She realises that her ruse is up when he prods his fingers into her eyes and tries to prise her eyelids open.

"Bewwa!"

She opens her eyes and quickly snatches out her hands to grab him around his torso as he squeals happily. Riley always insists on waking her, it's usually before the birds get up but today it's not too bad. She awkwardly reaches around to turn off the alarm that starts to blare out and gives Riley a quick squeeze. He's not so keen on hugs at the moment and true to form, he starts to wiggle out of her hold. She lets him go reluctantly and watches as he jumps off the bed.

"Come on Bewwa. It's pancake time. Mommy said."

Riley turns back to face Bella with narrowed eyes and puts his hands on his hips. She can't help the laugh that splutters out of her mouth, Riley looks so much like Rose in that moment. He frowns at her, probably wondering what's so funny. She manages to recover quickly and nods as she swings her body out from under the warmth of her blankets, Rose's pancakes are always worth getting out of bed for.

Bella's work day begins as soon as she walks into the building, with messages being handed to her left, right and centre as she makes her way to her desk. People she's never spoken to before seem to now know her as they ask her to pass on information to the boss. It takes her twice as long to get to her desk. She considers wearing a hat and sunglasses, incognito is definitely her future plan.

She promptly takes Edward his morning coffee, his messages, and a newspaper with the business section fully intact. She checked three times. She hovers for a moment in case he needs anything but he doesn't even acknowledge her. She sighs quietly and walks out. She didn't really expect a thank you for the work she's done, or the coffee, or anything actually.

Although she finished all the work yesterday, there are still a few loose ends that need tidying up so she gets on task and finishes quickly. She briefly considers playing a game of solitaire but decides against it. She's pretty sure that she wouldn't get away with such indiscretions, like she does with Emmett.

She also considers calling his line and asking for more work but she's too nervous, she's well aware that any interaction with him will result in heartburn and loss of appetite. She couldn't risk that with her, already, non existent lunch breaks.

The huge stack of pancakes and syrup that Rose made for her this morning were so good and she'd moaned inappropriately, whilst inhaling them. Rose had cast a questioning look in her direction but it really wasn't something she'd feel comfortable talking about in front of Riley. The subject of Edward Cullen will have to wait.

She glances at his schedule and notes that he has a meeting at ten, which is half an hour away. She fidgets with her pen and turns it upside down, she watches as the fireman's clothes fall away and his naked body is slowly revealed. It slides slowly down his muscular stomach.

Both of the doors suddenly crash open, loudly. Bella's backside actually leaves her seat as she jumps in shock at the noise, her pen is thrown into the air and she hears it skitter across the floor somewhere, but she's far too busy staring at Edward who emerges dramatically from his office, to take note of where.

His arms fall back to his sides with his fists curled tightly, as he stalks towards her. He looks more annoyed and angry than usual, and it's all aimed at her. She's not even sure where to put her eyes, but they keep darting back to him. His whole body moves lithely with confidence, his presence is very powerful and intimidating.

The nerves build inside Bella as he strides over to her desk. She starts to sweat again, this time in places she didn't even realise were capable of sweating. He looks tense and ready to pounce. A tiny squeak of fear escapes her mouth as her lips part in shock and maybe a small amount of awe. His handsome leonine features are defined by the annoyance that radiates from him.

She mentally checks off the list of jobs set for the morning, she's certain that she's done everything. She knows that she should've called Angela because he looks pretty irate about something and she has a sinking feeling that it's her fault.

"Reschedule the lunch with Mr Banner for Thursday. He's playing hard ball." She looks at his mouth as he speaks, the constant sneer of disapproval is ever present on his lips.

She also notices his straight nose, which has a little bump on it and his blue eyes that are surrounded by long eyelashes. His hair is in the usual styled disarray, but it looks softer this close. She's not sure how old he is, but she'd venture a guess that he's in his late twenties.

She nods her head, mutely. She can't help but feel sorry for Mr Banner, he probably just doesn't want to watch the company he's had in his family for generations, be ripped apart by Edward Cullen.

He leans over and grabs something, her eyes are still fixed on his face as he bumps a big, thick glass bowl onto her desk, a smattering of lollipops and candy in the bottom.

Realisation dawns on Bella and her face pales as she realises that this must be the legendary candy supply. She'd seen the bowl when she arrived this morning and had wondered what it was and why it was on her desk. She completely forgot to ask Angela and get the low down on the lollipop situation. She tilts her head back and stares at him with wide eyes.

"Please don't fire me sir." Her voice is quiet and soft, and there's a pleading tone to it.

It was supposed to be an internal thought but it's too late. One of his brows raises slowly like a lazy, hairy catapiller. His well defined and chiseled jaw tenses and his eyes spark, furiously.

"I don't tolerate incompetence, Miss Swan." His deep voice cuts through the air, towards her.

Heavy foot falls approach them but she can't tear her attention away from Edward's blazing blue eyes as he snarls at her. He's very clearly, very passionate about his candy supply. She feels her own annoyance as it begins to bubble up to the surface.

"Is there a problem Edward?" Emmett's voice calms her immediately.

"I thought you were going to send me your best worker Emmett?" His blazing glare slides reluctantly over to his brother. As soon as his eyes leave Bella's, she rolls them at his words.

"I did, she proved that by shifting the mountain of work that was left behind by all those incompetent bimbos you hired after Angela left. In one day."

Edward's glare makes Bella feel slightly scared for Emmett's safety. Her eyes flick between them. She leans back in her chair and considers sliding off it and running out of there with her arms flailing.

"Have you read Bella's file? She's my employee and she's amazing at what she does, you can't fire her, I'll just hire her straight back. Plus, you know that Carlisle will visit."

"I can do as I damn well please. How about you try and act in a more professional manner whilst on my side of the company? Miss Swan, pack your things and go." Edward doesn't look at her as he waves his hand, dismissively, in her direction.

Bella immediately stands to do as he asks, intense relief washes over her.

Emmett places his large hand onto her shoulder, there would've been a time and place when she would've enjoyed the contact, but not today. She almost wishes that Emmett would save her and not make her stay with his crazy, angry brother. Images of him throwing her over his shoulder and galloping out with her, her legs swinging with the motion, enter her mind.

"Just wait a minute, you're lucky I let you have her, she goes no where."

"Really?" Bella's answer is ignored and the two brothers inch closer to each other.

It's like a battle of wills going on between them. Emmett has a finger pointed at Edward's chest and he growls as he swats it away in irritation. Bella sits back down to watch. She half hopes that it'll come to blows. Watching these two big men wrestle around on the floor together would be very entertaining, not to mention, very hot.

She can see the prominent differences in the two brothers as they stand there facing each other. Emmett is muscled and very broad, his curly, jet black hair and open face shines with a goodness. Edward on the other hand is taller and marginally slighter, although still clearly strong and muscled. His dark bronze hair is straight and sticking up and out everywhere and he has a darkness to him. The only similarity are their eyes, sapphire against sapphire.

They both continue to glare at each other, the testosterone flying around between them. Bella starts opening drawers in an attempt to find a spare stash of candy and finally comes across a huge bag of it in the bottom drawer. She calmly fills up his candy bowl as the two men continue staring, wordlessly.

"It's really okay. I want to go, I'm not so sure that I'm the right person to be doing this job anyway. It's just not a great, fit."

Bella wonders to herself whether there is such a person that would fit, apart from Angela who managed to survive eighteen months. She internally reminds herself to set that date for dinner with her, maybe even an X-ray to see if she's actually human. She smiles to herself as she brushes the hair away from her face and looks back up at the two men.

Both sets of eyes are trained on her, she blushes under Edward's scrutiny and Emmett's sweet, caring smile.

"Bella, he needs you. He just doesn't realise it yet." Emmett picks up the candy bowl and shoves it, hard, into Edward's chest. It doesn't even make him teeter, confirming her suspicion of him being made of stone.

"There you go dear, she's done it. Drama over."

Edward snarls at his brother as he clutches at the bowl, he turns and returns to his office without another word. Emmett returns his attention to Bella.

"It won't be for long, I'll find a replacement. Please, just bear with him. He's actually a great guy under all that."

She can't stop her eyebrows from disappearing into her hair. He laughs at her expression of disbelief, loudly.

"Give him hell Swan. Don't be scared of him, he can smell fear." He winks and grins at her.

Give him hell? Like she'd dare do that. She does not want to be plant food.

"Emmett, if you need me to stay here." She pauses, asking for anything, really isn't in her nature. "Could we discuss the possibility of a raise?" She lowers her eyes as she rambles on.

"It's just the hours that I'm working now are longer, plus the hours at the bar."

Emmett looks at Bella carefully, he must've forgotten to tell her. He sighs and strokes at the light stubble on his chin.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I should've told you that I've already given you a raise. For as long as you are here you will be getting a fifty percent raise. That includes extra hours worked. I know this is a lot to ask from you."

Bella feels her jaw slacken as it falls towards her desk. She's momentarily stumped for words as she stares at Emmett. He chuckles at her expression.

"Oh. Wow. Thank you Emmett, I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything, I know what he's like, he's going to make you work for it. He likes to be in control and you haven't been through his strict selection process, which is why he's so mad."

"I'll stay as long as I can, for you."

"I do appreciate it, there's a reason why I chose you Bella. Despite what you think, you are a perfect fit for this job, just give it time."

He pauses for a moment, he can see that Bella doesn't believe him.

"Bella, you and Rose are like family to my Father. I know we didn't know each other well before you started here, but you both mean a lot to me. Edward doesn't care, when he's here, it's all about the work. However, your job is safe. I don't want you worrying about that, you have enough on your plate." His eyes are kind as they rest on Bella's face.

Emmett knows what Bella has done for Rose, he also knows that she's never considered it as a favour or moaned about how it's effected her life. Rose is outwardly strong, yet Bella has a quiet strength and he admires her for it.

Bella nods and watches as he walks away. A small weight instantly lifts from her shoulders and she feels a tiny speck of the tension slip away. The money means that she can afford to, temporarily, drop some shifts at Tooties. She doesn't want to lose the work, but with the extra hours she'll be working for Mr. Cullen, it's nice to not feel guilty if she takes some time off.

Edward's appointment arrives five minutes early and Bella seats him in the little waiting area, by the window, takes his coat and fetches him a water. She picks up the phone and calls Edward's extension. His voice snaps out.

"What?"

She puts on the cheeriest voice she can muster.

"Your ten o'clock is here sir."

"Come in here, they can wait." As soon as he ends the call an impending sense of doom wells up inside of her as she stands up on shaky knees and wobbles towards his office. She feels like she's walking out to the firing line and she braces herself against his doors for a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is shorter due to me splitting the chapter. I thought I'd done it evenly! Never mind.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Twilight still isn't mine**.

* * *

Bella opens one door and peers in, before she reluctantly demands her body to follow. She stands in front of Edward's imposing desk and fidgets with the buttons on her jacket. Edward pulls a fresh lollipop out of his mouth and it shimmers in the light from the window, but Bella's attention remains on his mouth as his tongue sweeps over his lips, it's almost hypnotising.

"Just because you're fucking my brother, it doesn't mean that you can do what the hell you like and I will fire you if you can't do your job properly. Make no mistake." Edward finally glances up at her face.

A rosy red colour spreads across her cheeks and chin, it's not the first time that Edward's seen her blush, she seems to do it often. However, he suddenly realises that he finds it intriguing and, to his horror, appealing. She opens her mouth, then closes it again. She looks horrified and shocked, he resists the smile that threatens to unmask him as he stares at her.

She's pretty, yet she seems completely oblivious to it. She also looks very delicate, yet there's a strength there, not many would've stayed after the first day of being his assistant.

The smugness that's threatening to pull Edward's lips up into a smile, can't be helped. He's not ashamed to admit that he's pleased with himself. Miss Swan has been his new assistant since yesterday morning and he's never felt so unnerved in his whole damn life. His thoughts seem incapable of staying away from her, not to mention the countless times that his cock has hardened from hearing her mutter that infernal word. He discreetly pulls at the crotch of his pants, under his desk. It's not exactly comfortable or professional, walking around constantly aroused.

His face remains stoic as he internally thinks to himself; Karma, baby.

"I'm not. I. Fucking? Oh my god.. Emmett?" Bella realises with humiliation that she just said 'fucking' to Edward Cullen and he said it to her. She closes her eyes in an attempt to centre herself and she attempts to speak again.

"I'm not doing anything with Emmett. He's my boss."

"No, correction; I'm your boss. Perhaps I need to remind my brother of the office fraternization policy." Each word spits out and Bella tries to refrain from snapping back, especially as she is well aware of Edward's 'fraternising'.

"He's always been very kind to me. But that's it."

"As long as we're crystal clear, send my ten o'clock in now." He swivels in his chair so that he's facing the window. Edward can't stop the grin that spreads his cheeks as soon as his back is turned, he looks out of the window as he waits for her to leave.

Bella stands and stares at the back of his chair, in shock. Her stare slowly turns into a glare and she has a sudden urge to punch him in the back of his head. She's never punched anyone before and it surprises her and calms her simultaneously.

She slips out of his office before the overwhelming temptation to become violent or to shout at him returns and sends Laurent in for his meeting.

Edward spends the rest of the day, seemingly, trying to break Bella, he has several appointments throughout the day and in between each one he sets her ridiculous tasks that have her running around the building. In truth, he just wants her to be anywhere but at her desk.

Bella rushes down to the ground floor, sixty two floors down, for the fifth time. This time to get his cigarettes that one of his employees, Eric, buys in for him. He passes Bella the huge stack of multipack cartons and watches her expectantly.

"Is this it then?" She asks as she tries to balance them in her arms, already dreading the journey back to her desk.

"Yes, it's two hundred dollars. He did send you with the money, right?"

Bella groans and feels on the edge of crying. She's pretty certain that he's been doing this all day, just to upset her. Like when he told her to order his usual from the Deli down the street, she assumed they'd be aware of what he'd want, but they weren't. So she had to rush back to get his order as he wouldn't answer her calls. She had the foresight to bring her bag with her this time, she pulls out her wallet and passes Eric her own card.

"Do you take card?"

Eric looks at her strangely, before he sighs and turns in his seat. He prints something out and passes it to her. She awkwardly takes it from him and looks at it. It's an invoice.

"Listen, Bella. He sent Angela, and all of his other PA's here, he's trying to get to you but I'm not playing along anymore. Just tell him to put it in with my pay check. Rose told me that you'd been transferred. It's not worth it, I'd be looking to transfer back."

After thanking Eric and enduring his looks of pity, she makes her way back. She trudges dejectedly up the stairs as the elevator decided to malfunction.

Bella drops the infernal cancer sticks onto his desk, which he's absent from, thankfully. Bella may not have been able to hold her tongue, which is probably what Edward was hoping for. She also puts the invoice on his desk, she's grateful that Eric took pity on her, she couldn't afford to lose that money so close to pay day. She takes a packet for herself as payment for his jerky behaviour, she hasn't smoked for a long time but suddenly she fancies it.

She uses another set of elevators at the other end of the building, which are thankfully working and walks straight out of the main doors. She allows her feet to carry on as she lights up a cigarette. It makes her cough and splutter, but she continues to drag deeply on it. It doesn't necessarily help but it does calm her. She considers not returning, but she doesn't want him to win. He wants her to quit and she won't give him the satisfaction. Now that she has come to terms with the fact that she's going to stay, going back seems easier. She flicks the end of the cigarette into a trash can.

The phone doesn't ring again until the end of her shift and she feels ready to face him. She still glares at it before answering.

"Yes, sir?"

"I want you to order me some food, I'm having some company and I want you to stay incase we need anything else."

"I'll need to leave at eight sir."

"Why?" The sharpness in his tone hints at him knowing exactly why.

"I um work at a bar and I'm helping there tonight."

"Your priorities should lie solely here, Emmett seems to put up with a lot. I am not him."

She shakes her head in irritation as the call ends and she rings in his usual order of Chinese food, which is conveniently taped to the bottom of the top drawer in the desk.

Ten minutes later a tall, beautiful blonde in a very expensive looking suit, walks out of the elevator. She talks softly with a slight Russian accent.

"Hello, I am Irina, here to see Edward."

Bella calls Edward's extension and as soon as she hears the click of the line being opened, she speaks.

"Your company is here. Should I send her in?"

"Yes." He hangs up immediately and she sighs and turns to Irina.

"Mr Cullen is ready for you."

Irina smiles as she struggles with her bag and Bella walks over to help her with the heavy doors. She watches as Irina walks in and as the door very slowly shuts after her, Irina immediately sheds her jacket as she prances towards Edward.

Bella's wide eyes slide over to Edward's and she notices they aren't on Irina, his eyes are on her, watching her with great interest. She quickly turns her head away in embarrassment. Her cheeks burn as she walks away, back to her desk. She just can't figure him out, she's not sure if she wants to.

She puts stamps on all the out going mail and then decides to do some work on the computer. She's aware of the fact that her boss is now, most probably, getting freaky with the Russian and is very thankful for those thick doors.

The fact that he conducts that kind of business at work, surprises her. He appears to be the epitome of professionalism, yet this seems so against that. However, she can imagine that sleeping with him would be like a business transaction. Images of him going through a plan of action with a prospective sexual partner pop into her head. She's pretty sure that he has a presentation just for that specific use. She smiles with humour for the first time since she left home this morning.

Thankfully she has managed to eat today, it was rushed but the half a sandwich and pack of potato chips were an awesome upgrade to her banana yesterday.

The food finally arrives and she stands by her desk, staring at her phone. She doesn't want to interrupt him, she can't imagine what it looks like in there. Yet at the same time, cock blocking him seems pretty appealing.

He answers and his voice comes out like a mix between a growl and a grunt.

"Sorry to interrupt sir but your food is here."

"Bring it in." He sounds breathy and husky, she feels the hairs on her arms stand to attention and a shiver runs down the back of her neck.

"Really?" She squeaks her reply. She really doesn't want to go in there. At all.

"Yes, really. I don't appreciate having to repeat myself."

He ends the call and Bella picks up the paper bag and walks towards the doors, before she turns and walks back to her desk. She paces a few times before shaking her head at her silliness and strides back over.

Irina answers by opening one of the doors slightly and takes the bag off Bella with a smile. She notices that she's wearing some kind of tight black suit, his shirt slung over her shoulder. Which means he's in there, shirtless. Irina thanks her and closes the door.

Bella tries not to dwell on her boss being shirtless, mere feet away from her as she sits back in her chair.

Just as she's tapping away, re writing up his schedule, ready for next week, she hears a very loud bang against the doors and she sits up in surprise. She considers making sure everything is okay when she hears a gasp. The banging becomes quicker and each one is punctuated by a muffled moan.

It becomes louder and it begins to sound like the doors are going to splinter and crash down. She stares with horrified fascination as Irina's voice shouts out clearly, from behind the doors.

"Harder! That's it Edward!"

Edward stops and wipes at the sweat that's building up on his forehead.

"Come on Edward, you're not concentrating today. Something on your mind?"

He shakes his head as he looks at Irina with her head cocked to one side as though challenging him.

"Again, let's go."

He takes his aim, picturing Emmett's smug face on the punchbag that hangs infront of his doors. His brother is the reason why he's feeling off his game. He groans as he feels the burn in his muscles.

"Much better. Try and include some kicks into it, those legs need a work out too."


	5. Chapter 5

**My other stories are getting my attention... They haven't been playing nice, I'll get there though.**

 **Thanks for reading! I love your reviews. They keep me smiling and some of you guys have amazing imaginations!**

 **Side note: I'm working on and posting this in an effort to inspire me with my other stories. You know when life happens, it can be great but it can also suck, it's been more of the latter for a while, so inspiration is not in abundance right now.**

 **Thanks to everyone who's sticking with me and my late updates! I really appreciate it.**

 **Love Ellie xx**

 **Twilight is not mine.**

* * *

Two excruciatingly long hours later, Bella starts to feel concerned as it's nearing eight. She glances at the time on the computer for the umpteenth time and exhales loudly, wondering how much longer his stamina can last. The doors have thankfully survived the bashing they've received and they seem to have stopped shaking, for now.

She saves her work and closes down the programs that she's running, before switching off the computer. She can't imagine that he's big on pillow talk, so hopefully they'll be finished soon. She stretches her arms up to loosen her stiff muscles and looks down at her feet to find her other shoe. As she searches with her foot under the desk, she feels a hand softly touch her shoulder, making her jump and curse loudly.

She turns to see Edward, who's leaning casually against the side of her desk, his irmpenetrable gaze fixed firmly on her face. She tries to not curse often and especially not at work.

"I'm so sorry, sir." She splutters her apology and slowly pulls her ear phones out.

Her eyes remain on him as she imagines him having sex against those doors. In her defence, she does try to stop herself but it hits her like a sledgehammer and her thoughts start to run with the momentum of a heavy train going down hill, she just can't prevent it.

He probably looks pretty magnificent whilst doing such an activity, she'd put the last twenty four dollars and six cents left in her bank account on him having a very, very nice body. She involuntarily licks her lips as her imagination runs rampant, but she's still acutely aware that he really is a jerk, albeit a very handsome one.

He's obviously very strong too by the sound of the banging, being thrusted into with that much force, the whole idea of it makes her squeeze her thighs together nervously. She's no prude but that's a bit rougher than she's used to. She's never been ravished or been made to feel like she's wanted, needed even. She reads about it though, and now exerts from some of her favourite romance novels are being played by surround sound in her head. It's been a while since she had a bit of bump and grind.

Her eyes wander and she tries to apply the brakes by discreetly pinching the skin on her hand.

It doesn't even look like he's broken a sweat, his face is perfect, his hair is a little more wild than earlier but there really are no other tell tale signs of what he's just been up to. Bella realises that she's gawking at her boss and he hasn't said anything. She feels her cheeks heat up under his scrutiny. She can't even tell what he's thinking, the lines of anger aren't there, it's almost blank. She suddenly feels flustered and very warm, the temptation to fan her face with his cheque book is strong.

Edward carefully avoids showing his emotions, but he's watching and waiting for Miss Swan to make a comment, or at least flee from him in disgust. Instead she takes that plump bottom lip of hers in between her teeth and his fingers twitch with the urge to release it. He can't think for the life of him why, but he doesn't like the torturous way her teeth are clamped down on it.

Her eyes are impossibly wide and his gaze momentarily shifts to the movement that her legs are making as she squeezes her thighs together. He can't imagine for one moment that the little display he just put on would arouse her, he must be reading it wrong.

He's very annoyed that she isn't disgusted, every time he tries to get her to leave, she just doesn't.

Irina is the best kick boxer and personal trainer that he's ever had. She's always pushed him to his limits, she is his ultimate stress reliever. Placing the bag on the hook by the door has always amused him. It wasn't even intentional the first time it happened, then the rumour mill went into overdrive and that was when he was branded as his current image.

He likes that the whole building thinks he's a complete ass, it's always easier to play that role. Plus, he is an ass, he's quite comfortable with his 'assness'.

He's heard the rumours, and he's certain that Miss Swan has heard them too. If she believes that he's unprofessional enough to fuck in his office, then so be it. It may make the seemingly impossible job of getting her to quit, a little less impossible.

"Um, have you finished sir? It's eight. I really should go." Bella keeps her voice steady but it cracks slightly at the end, betraying her.

"Fine." He snaps but the usual anger isn't quite as clear as normal, he looks disappointed. His eyes release hers as he looks down.

Bella can't help but notice that some of the stress and anger has lifted from him, maybe he really just needed to get laid. She leans her head to the side as she studies him, without his penetrating glare on her, it's easier to see clearly. She can't shake the feeling that he's not saying what he wants to say.

"Is there anything else you need, before I go?" She isn't really sure why that question leaves her brain but he looks almost, sad.

He lifts his head and leans across the desk, towards Bella's face. As he gets closer to her, she feels herself go crosseyed. His handsome face is now impossibly close and she can feel his warm breath on her lips. She finds herself wondering what he'd look like if he were to smile. There's something in his eyes that sends a slight shiver down her spine and her thoughts stop, along with her breathing as she wonders what he's going to do.

"What are you offering there, Isabella? You should be careful and a hell of a lot more precise when speaking to me. Or I'll get the wrong idea." It feels like his lips are mere inches away from hers. She really wants to close her eyes, but doesn't. Disappointment floods her because she was half hoping that she was going to see a human moment from him. Obviously not, she thinks bitterly to herself.

She feels flustered and surprisingly turned on. He really is dangerously sexy. The anger that ripples off him is suddenly, kind of appealing. she licks her dry lips again.

"It's Bella, and I'm not, I couldn't. I mean. I'm just going to go. I have to go. I'm going to be late. For my other job. The bar." She stutters her words as they tumble out of her mouth in a rush. She's sure that she sees his eyes twinkle, but it could just be the light.

"I conduct all my business at work, Miss Swan."

She springs up from her seat, grabs her bag and hurries to the elevator, stumbling over her anxious feet. She does glance back and notices that he's still watching her, a strange expression on his face. She can't decipher it and it takes a while for his face to disappear from her thoughts.

Once the elevator doors shut, Edward smiles, he seems to be doing that a lot lately. He's a little concerned about anyone catching him, he really doesn't want to tarnish his impeccable reputation. He coughs and rubs at his face. Seeing her flustered like that was actually, highly amusing. He was hoping that she wouldn't show up tomorrow, but now he's half hoping that she will. He's having more fun than he has in a long time.

When Bella finally gets home after midnight, she sneaks in and straight into bed. Her whole body hurts from the excruciating hours that she's been working. She can't wait until her reduced hours at the bar begin.

Her thoughts return to Edward as she falls asleep and her usual dreaming about Emmett comences, yet Edward seems to have replaced him. The plot, worryingly, stays the same.

Thankfully Edward is out at meetings for most of the next day. He's left Bella a lot of work to do and the phone seems to be ringing constantly. She has bags under her eyes from the restless sleep she had from waking several times in the night with her sheets bunched up around her.

At midday she re directs her calls to Rose and slips away. She ends up hiding in the file room with Jake. They eat their food together on the floor and it's not long before the conversation steers to Edward.

"Has he always been so angry?" Bella leans forward and picks at her noodles as she waits for Jake to reply. He seems to think about it for a moment.

"Well I've worked here for six years and I'm pretty sure that he has never smiled in my presence. I don't even think he knows I exist. He definitely doesn't know my name." Jake shrugs his shoulders.

"And the women?" Bella blushes as she remembers last night.

"Oh hell yeah. He has always had visits from a beautiful women, I have no idea where they come from. He probably buys them, like he does everything else."

"It's kind of sad really." Bella muses for a moment, before she hears Jake laugh.

"Oh, it's very sad. He doesn't live life, he has everything you can imagine and yet he has nothing. He alienates everyone, including his family. He has no girlfriend and he's a massive ass. Don't go feeling sorry for him, he is who he is and that is great for the way he conducts business. He's amazing as well as an ass, did I mention that?"

She can't help but laugh, Jake's right. She feels a lump of sadness sink into her stomach as she thinks about how lonely Edward must be. Bella's never been materialistic, she knows she's rich the moment she walks through the door and Riley runs at her and hugs her legs as though he hasn't seen her for years. That is wealth, love.

They don't speak about him again and Bella finds herself placing the odd nod and well placed 'yeah' at intervals, as though she's listening to Jake. Really her thoughts are on her angry boss.

She leaves work and heads straight to the bar, hoping to squeeze a few more hours of paid work in. She has told Jimmy that she wants fewer shifts and he seems fine about it, but tonight she wants to work to clear her head. He happily agrees as he's the only one on and disappears to his office to do paperwork. She does notice the circles under his eyes before he leaves.

She works really hard that night and she feels herself seriously waning as she nears the end of her shift. Jimmy pops out at eleven and tells her to go home. She doesn't have to be told twice as she grabs her bag and cashes in her tips. Tonight was a good night for tips and she carefully folds up the hundred and fifty dollars and stuffs it into her bag. She's left her jacket in her truck so she heads across the bar.

Halfway to the door she feels her head spin and she bumps into a warm body, she apologises as she steadies herself. She feels two strong hands as they hold her up by her arms. She looks up with an apologetic smile and looks into the stern face of Edward Cullen. He's staring down at her, looking pretty mad at her uncoordinated mistake. She wonders whether her pink frilly panties are about to spontaneously combust under his death stare.

Edward knows this is the bar that Miss Swan works at, yet he's still surprised to be looking down at her. His hands are still clutching at her arms, the warmth from her soft skin penetrates his fingers. He was about to get very angry at being barged into but now, with her looking up at him, her mouth set into a little 'o' of surprise, his anger dissipates.

He lets go of her, once he knows that she's steady and notices her outfit. The outfit, Edward tries to take in the shirt that stretches over her breasts but his mind is willing his eyes to drop lower, the pink things that he just saw another waitress wearing is also on his Miss Swan and her long, shapely legs are bare.

He internally begs that she doesn't say anything, because if she says that word or I fact anything, his willpower is getting sucked from him with every passing second. He wants to throw his very expensive jacket over her shoulders and hide her. He glances around the bar at all the leering men, staring unashamedly at her.

Bella wants to smooth her fingers over Edwards perpetual angry expression and see if there really is a human man inside. She feels a whole load of unexpected drool gathering in her mouth. There's only one other guy that can make her drool and he's the complete opposite of his brother. Emmett is her long time crush. She knows that Edward is a complete ass but he's really amazing to look at and there's just something about him and it's been bugging her since her conversation with Jake. She cocks her head to the side.

Bella finally finds her tongue and mumbles an apology, before averting her wandering eyes. She tries to side step him but he moves the same way, she can't help but notice how lithely he moves. She tests him and tries to move the opposite way, but he blocks the way again. She looks back up at him and raises a brow questioningly, its not like he's her boss in here. He steps closer and she can feel his proximity.

"Excuse me _sir."_ His eyes are taking in her too tight top, that's stretched across her breasts. She wants to wrap her arms across herself but she doesn't want him to know that he's effecting her. His eyes finally travel up to meet hers and it feels like he's trying to read her mind, it's so intense.

"I'm sorry, _Bella_." His eyes hold a small sparkle as though he's finding the whole situation pretty funny. Not that there's even a hint of a smile. He steps out of the way giving her an exit and she walks passed him. She turns to look back at him, still surprised that he's there, his eyes are focused on her ass.

Bella doesn't know what makes her do it, but she wiggles her backside at him. His eyes widen and she quickly decides that she really needs to get out of here before she can get herself into anymore trouble. She slips out of the doors and into the freezing cold, the cab of the truck isn't much warmer than the bitter cold outside. She wraps her cold jacket around herself and starts up the engine, the comforting roar and splutter coughs into the night and she cranks up the heating.

When she gets home, there's a glow from the television and Rose must've been snoozing because she looks disorientated as Bella wanders in.

"Hi you, how was your shift?" Rose hates her working there, but she knows that they need the money to survive. The wage they earn at Cullen's is pretty good but who would've guessed just how much kids cost.

Even though Bella has a temporary raise, she knows that she'll have to carry on working there.

Riley always needs things, and Bella likes to help Rose. She's been a part of Riley's life since the moment he came into this world and she's got no intention on seeing him go without anything.

"It was okay, you never guess who was there tonight." She flops down on the couch, Rose's curiosity is clearly piqued as she stares at her.

"Who?"

"Edward Cullen. It's not like I've seen enough of him. The universe must hate me."

"Seriously? Oh I forgot to tell you, Emmett did say that apparently Tooties are struggling. Perhaps that's why he was there, the shark was circling trying to get his teeth into it. Did he see you?"

"Yeah, I kind of bumped into him. I'm not sure what he thought of my outfit." She can't help but laugh at the memory of his face as he looked at her with a hint of disbelief and maybe a smidgen of horror.

"You'd better be careful now, he might think you offer other services. He might start hooting your tooties." Rose snorts and then looks deadly serious.

"Has he been a complete ass?"

"It's been okay, I mean he's infuriating, rude and grumpy and he also enjoys a bit of sexy time during work hours. But I don't see him much, I've been buried under paperwork."

"How long is Angela away for?" Rose looks down at her fingers, she looks sad. "I miss you at work."

"I don't know, hopefully not too long. I miss you too. Emmett gave me a raise, I'll be dropping some shifts at the bar."

"Oh that's excellent, you really have been working a lot, Riley misses you. He keeps asking where you are."

"I miss him too."

"I want to hear everything, tell me."

Bella starts with her first meeting with Edward and she's surprised when Rose doesn't interrupt. She finishes with seeing him at Tooties and she waits for Rose's reaction.

"Bella, we need to sue his ass."

"We can't Rose, if we sue him we sue Carlisle and Emmett too. We can't do that after everything they've done."

"Then we call Carlisle and tell him how his son is treating you. He would be horrified Bella."

"No, it's fine. He can't fire me, but I can leave and I will if it gets too much." The thought of leaving doesn't sit well with her for some reason, she can't fathom why.

"You don't always have to act so strong. Normal people would've kicked his ass or at least walked out."

"True, and I will if it gets too much. Leave, not kick his ass."

"I can't believe that Emmett is making you stay. What on earth are his intentions?" Rose goes silent and Bella sighs as she fires up her macbook, she enters 'angry boss' into the search engine. The images that come up make her laugh loudly. Rose seems to wake from her thought process, her forehead lined with confusion.

"Did he say, fraternization policy?"

Bella's eyes are still focused on the pictures as she scrolls down, while answering.

"Yeah, why?" Bella looks up in interest when Rose doesn't answer immediately. Of all that she just told Rose, this was the last thing she thought Rose would dwell on.

"It's quite well known that there is no such policy at Cullen's. That's how Carlisle and Esme met, they worked together. In fact I think she was his assistant, anyway I remember the controversy it caused at the time. They dropped it from the contacts years ago. I thought you knew that?"

"I didn't. I wonder why he said that then? He definitely takes advantage of that loophole doesn't he?" Bella laughs loudly as she remembers the door shaking good time he had yesterday evening.

"I'm not so sure it covers having sex in the office and Irina isn't an employee anyway."

Bella is lost in thought for a moment until she sees Rose's head falling forward.

"Rose, go to bed. I'm still a bit too hyperactive to attempt sleep."

"This isn't over, hopefully now he knows that you won't quit, he'll resign himself to it and leave you alone. Keep me up to date."

She yawns and shuffles off to bed before Bella can think to respond.

It's about an hour later, during an episode of Criminal Minds, when Bella finally feels ready to go to sleep. She slopes off towards Riley's room to check on him before she turns in. He's fast asleep and she listens to his light snoring for a moment before turning off his night light. She leans down and kisses him on his soft, chubby little cheek before she heads to her own bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again to all of you who** **are taking time out of your lives to read this. Thank you for bearing with me as well, I appreciate it a lot!**

 **We all know how busy life can be, especially when mini people and jobs ect are involved!**

 **I truly love writing and I will jump at any opportunity to do it! I just want to say that I'm loving the kindness and support in my reviews.**

 **It's true that the bad ones can be (momentarily) hurtful but I won't let it stop me from doing what I enjoy again and any constructive criticism that I can glean from them is always great.**

 **This is an extra update as an apology and just because you're all very awesome.**

 **I shall be updating my other stories this week too. I really will! Honest!**

 **I think we learn a little more about Edward and he** **probably has an image of Bella in sexy clothes imprinted onto his retinas by now!**

 **I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Edward's been at work since six this morning, his decision to come in early was based on how annoyingly evasive sleep was for him last night. He hasn't slept well for years and is used to it, but attempting to function on only two hours of rest isn't exactly fun.

After waking several times, he ended up in his home gym beating down on the treadmill, in the early hours. It was a futile attempt to try and relieve some of the tension that's been weighing him down recently. Seeing Miss Swan in an outfit that could almost be described as lingerie, probably didn't help the situation.

He pulls at and then smooths down his favourite silk tie as he leans back in his chair. Now that he's in the confines of his office, his thoughts are back on work for the time being. He's still looking over the figures and charts that clearly show the steady decline that Bradley Banner's family business is suffering from in the current financial climate.

Mr Banner's business is on the market, he may not want to acknowledge it but it's about to become a ruin of its former glory. Edward wants it and he always gets what he wants. He loves the whole process of seeking out, researching and snaring businesses with potential. Today's meeting is going to be a challenge and he can already feel the endorphins and adrenaline begin to flow. He closes his eyes and relishes that high for a second.

A sharp pain from his left shoulder breaks the moment and he rubs at it in annoyance. He glances at his Rolex and notes that it's almost time for Miss Swan to arrive. He's had several coffees already but now he requires another. He drums his fingers impatiently against the surface of his desk.

She shook her ass at him, in public. It's the strangest and most amazing thing he's ever seen. It surprised him on so many levels and he's never been caught off guard like that by a woman.

He's a jerk, he checked several times. Not one nice thing has left his mouth towards her. In fact he's been an intimidating and irritating beast to her. It's his default setting and she really has had the brunt of his annoyance this week. He wouldn't blame her if she'd slapped him, but this seemed light and almost teasing.

Maybe that is her way of saying that he can't have her, not that he's been chasing her or in fact even shown any interest in her. He's been dwelling on the meaning behind her actions all night. Nothing bothers him usually, he doesn't ever care enough to be concerned about another persons actions. He's used to women draping themselves off of him. This, however, is new. He's not even sure if he likes it, new is not usually a good thing in his life. He doesn't care, but it's still irritating him.

The doors to his private elevator open with a ping and Edward rolls his eyes as he hears the stupid, shallow giggling. His driver, James, has his girlfriend against the wall in a passionate clinch. She regularly uses his fucking elevator to get to her office, he would say something but James is a good driver, he's also the closest thing he has to a friend. James is one of only a few people that actually knows there's a little more to him than everyone assumes. That wasn't intentional, but thankfully he's never betrayed Edward's trust.

James told Edward this morning about his plans of proposing. Their relationship so far has been kept secret. Although there isn't anything in the contracts to prohibit it, apparently she prefers it that way. He doesn't know what James sees in her but they seem to fit somehow.

James nods his head towards Edward in acknowledgement and winks as she exits and straightens her skirt. The doors close and she smiles sheepishly at Edward before walking quickly from his office.

Bella has spent her morning regretting her idiotic behaviour and simultaneously smiling about her bravery. She's not necessarily enjoying the thought of having to see Mr Cullen today but her attention is currently on the mail in front of her.

"Nanny B has sent her invoice, I see." Rose crunches on a piece of toast as she tries to wrestle a very reluctant and unhelpful Riley into his raincoat.

"I want to stay here with Bewwa. No Ninny's."

"But Nanny B looks forward to seeing her little super hero. Come here." Bella pats the chair next to her and Riley takes the opportunity to bolt towards her. She picks him up and he settles in her lap. His arms wrap around her and his two little fists grab at her blouse.

"I'm going to book a day off and me and you are going to The Fun House together and we'll have loads of ice cream and fun, okay? But you have to be a good boy until then." Bella feels him nod against her and she looks up to see Rose rolling her eyes.

"You spoil him."

"I know, and you know that I wouldn't have it any other way. Charlie worked his bottom off and I rarely went without, but growing up in a financially tight family isn't something I want for Riley. Being able to take him out and not worry about every bill or new pair of shoes needed. It's nice." She runs her fingers through Riley's soft hair and then kisses him on his head. "And I'll do it for as long as I physically can."

"I can have new dinedaw shoes?" Riley twists his body to look up at Bella with wide eyes.

"New dinosaur shoes?" Bella looks down at his little face with a mock shocked expression. "But you bought them all last week. You have to give them a chance to make more."

Riley seems to think about it for a minute before he nods in understanding.

"You're going to be good for Mummy now and let her put your coat on because it's really cold outside."

"Yes Bewwa."

"I love you, my little dude."

"Wuv you. Vampire kiss, vampire kiss." He bounces and smiles up happily, his earlier woes seemingly forgotten.

Bella laughs in her best vampire impression and swoops her head down to kiss the warm and soft skin on his neck. He's always been incredibly ticklish and he squeals out a laugh as he tries to get away.

"Better?"

He nods, and slips down from Bella's lap before happily putting his arms out for his coat. Rose smiles down at him, her eyes full of love.

"Here, you can give Barbara her payment, I know she prefers cash. It's worth every penny, she's so good with him." Bella passes Rose the envelope full of her weeks tips and stands up, brushing down any loose toast crumbs from her pants.

"I'm sure Riley would rather see you more than have new dinosaur shoes, just saying." Rose shrugs her shoulders and averts her eyes. She knows that this is a bit of a taboo subject for Bella, she wants to do it and she likes it. Yet Rose wishes that she did a little less.

Bella smiles at her and nods.

"I know, my new hours start on Monday. Right, I'd better go and get the big, scary man his coffee."

Bella doesn't have time to ponder over her boss's mood as she collects her bag and makes her way out.

As Bella walks into work she grabs Edward's coffee and paper, balancing them precariously as she knocks on his doors and walks in putting both on his desk. She immediately turns to head out as he's currently on the phone to someone.

"Sit." He barks it out and motions to the seat opposite with one of his hands.

Bella notices that he looks tired today, his brow is furrowed and he looks pale with dark purple circles under his eyes. She carefully takes a seat and looks around his office as she waits for him to finish. It's a very modern room filled with clean lines, he's either a neat freak or he has a great cleaner because it's spotless and well organised. Nothing is out of place, no clutter anywhere. Her eyes shift to him and she awkwardly notices that his eyes are on her. Edward sits up in his chair as he snipes at the person on the other end of the phone.

Bella averts her eyes to a huge painting of a Lion that dominates the wall to left, where there's a seating area and a large flat screen. She doesn't listen to what he's saying but she can hear him getting irate, probably not getting his own way. Finally, Edward ends the call and Bella returns her attention back to him and their eyes lock briefly. She can't help but notice the beautiful shade of blue they are. It's almost hypnotising. He still looks angry which makes Bella squirm a little bit in her seat, she's still not sure why she suddenly finds it so attractive.

"You're coming with me to a lunch meeting today, to take notes. You'll be able to eat with us, so you won't skip lunch again. That should placate Emmett for the time being." Emmett must've told him about her lack of eating for the first two days and although it sounds like he's being nice, she's not sure it's intentional because he knows how much work he left for her, both days.

"Make sure that you don't embarrass me."

"Yes, sir." Something flits across his eyes, something other than anger. She feels like an errant child because of the way he speaks to her. She looks down at her hands and waits for him to dismiss her.

"That's all." Edward can't help the slice of irritation that paints his tone. He's so used to speaking in this way. As he sees her reaction, he realises that he doesn't like the look on her face as she jumps up from her chair and hurries across his office.

"Oh, Miss Swan." He thinks through his next words carefully but decides against it when he sees her innocently watching him, so eager to please. He's concerned that perhaps he's losing his edge. He changes tact, because he just can't help himself.

"If you ever leave your post without coming to see me again, I will punish you."

Bella's eyes grow wide at his words, punish her? Images of him spanking her pop unbridled into her mind and she feels her face burn. He must've meant something else. Bella nods her head mutely and walks out. She could've sworn that she hears a low chuckle as the doors close but that's such an absurd thought, she must've just imagined it.

The morning goes quickly, Bella calls Angela who very kindly tells her that Edward will expect her to wear a skirt to a lunch meeting. She thanks Bella for the flowers and they arrange for Angela to come over for dinner on Saturday. She can't believe that she's got to wear a skirt, she doesn't even own one.

She thinks it sums up Edward though and she shouldn't be shocked at his weird requests. She calls Rose, on her cell, being careful not to use the phone on her desk. As soon as she's told Rose her predicament she sends up an outfit that she keeps in the office for spare. Jake the guy from the copy room brings a suit carrier to her. Bella thanks him and they end up chatting for a little while.

Once he's gone, she checks out what Rose has picked out for her, it's a black pencil skirt that ends just above the knee, nude stockings with a garter belt and a royal blue blouse that seems to lack some buttons around the breasts. She digs around the suit carrier and also finds a fitted black jacket and a pair of black heels to complete it. Its definitely not her style but it'll have to do.

Once she's dressed and freshened up, she awkwardly walks back to her desk. She muses bitterly to herself that whoever invented pencil skirts, didn't account for walking. She couldn't imagine trying to do lunges in it. She can't even take normal sized steps.

She's finished all her work by the time Edward rings her phone. He tells her to come into his office and the nerves start up in her belly. She takes her notepad and a normal pen, as hers is still missing, in her bag and heads through his doors by taking tiny, shuffle steps. He finally looks up at her and she can almost feel his eyes raking over her body, it makes her tingle, especially as he looks impressed for a nano second. That isn't something she ever thought Mr. Edward Cullen was capable of.

"That's not what you were wearing earlier." His voice is lower than usual and he coughs lightly.

Bella starts to panic that maybe Angela is playing some cruel trick on her, she nervously smooths down her skirt and realises that the straps on the garter belt are sticking out through the fabric slightly.

"Is this okay?" She stutters slightly, her confidence has taken a nose dive and is hiding under Edward's big imposing desk.

Edward walks round his desk and stands in front of her, He watches as she seems to force herself to look up at him. She's got her long hair down today and it's actually nice. Her slim yet shapely legs are perfect in a skirt. He didn't really expect her to wear one, it was one of the things he said in anger when Angela first started. He never saw it as a requirement. It's interesting to know that she's been in touch with Angela, he can only commend her.

He's not sure of her choice in blouse, the low neckline is showing a teasing amount of skin and taking her anywhere is seeming less appealing by the second. This meeting will be made up of predominantly men and he doesn't want Miss Swan to appear as dessert.

He can also see the damn belt clips of her suspender belt through the material of her skirt and that's what is throwing Edward. His pants feel increasingly tight as an image of her spread at the hips, across his desk appears in his mind. He isn't a pervert but that is the one thing that really gets to him. The naïve innocence in her nervous eyes makes him swallow it all down.

Bella can smell Edward's aftershave and his close proximity is making her feel light headed. The fact that he hasn't said anything, really isn't really helping. His eyes blaze with some kind of unspoken emotion and they keep flicking down. She feels a little bit vulnerable and can't help but realize just how intoxicating he is. Being with him would probably be like playing with fire, she'd end up getting very burnt.

He gently grabs onto Bella's arm, his hand is warm and smooth and his long fingers dig into her skin slightly as he steers her towards the private elevator. It doesn't hurt at all, but the sudden connection of his skin on hers, sends a shock through her. She bites her lip to stop herself from making a sound.

"You look, fine." It sounds genuine, Bella can't even detect much irritation or anger.

"Much better than last night anyway." He doesn't bother to stifle the small momentary grin that spreads on his face. His eyes glimmer with the same boyish twinkle that Emmett has. If she thought he was gorgeous before, she is now truly stunned. The darkness lifts and he just looks amazing. Years seem to fall off him, not that he looks old, but a brightness lifts his features and Bella feels her eyes bug out.

She doesn't even bother to try and hide her shocked expression, her mouth hangs wide open. Angela has always insisted that she's never seen him smile and here he is, grinning. He looks gorgeous with his hair wild and sticking out in every direction. That amazing jaw line is defined even more clearly, and his perfect white teeth are framed by his lips.

"You're smiling."

She suddenly has an, almost, overwhelming urge to kiss him. She also wants a camera so she can take a photo to keep as evidence, because this is apparently some great anomaly.

He clears his throat and smirks as the doors open. They step inside, his hand still clamped firmly on her arm, Bella can't help but feel a little bit sad because the grin has gone and has been replaced with his usual sullen expression. She wants it to come back again.

"You didn't like the frilly panties then?" Bella could've said anything, but as that was in her mind at that moment, it just decides to fall out of her mouth. He looks down at her and lifts a brow, no sign of a smile on his lips. His eyes seem to burn and smoulder.

"Oh, I didn't say that."

She looks away, suddenly interested in her shoes, the atmosphere feels too intense and heavy, her breathing becomes slightly laboured as she wishes for the doors to open again.

"Why do you debase yourself by working there if you have this job?"

She examines his expression and all she can see is genuine curiosity, lurking behind his grimace. It's a fair question, she hated it when she started there and first saw the uniform. How could someone like Edward Cullen, who comes from old money, ever understand the woes of a middle class family?

Her eyes drift from his face and she notices that his tie is wonky. Without completely thinking it through and on impulse, she reaches up and straightens it for him. Her fingers brush against his skin as she corrects it. It's something she always has to do for Charlie when he wears a tie.

Bella's hands still, her fingers still touching the silky material and glances up nervously to gauge his response. His face is full of, awe. It seems like awe but that doesn't make sense. She quickly snaps her hands away, afraid that she's somehow overstepped her mark. She tries to slow her racing heart and shrugs her shoulders as she answers, hoping that she comes across as unaffected.

"I have to, we need the money."

The furrow between his brows, deepens and he turns his face away. As the doors open, he pulls her gently out of the elevator. She has no idea what suddenly changed his strangely human moment and she really hopes it's not because of her hands, which seem to have developed a mind of their own. She would've straightened anyone's tie, it's the kind of person she is. Edward just seems to have huge barriers up all around him, not to mention the massive 'fuck off' sign on his forehead.

They both slide into the back of his black car and it sweeps off out of the lot and into the busy Seattle traffic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, hope everyone is well?**

 **Grab a cuppa (and a sneaky biscuit). The lunch meeting is here.**

 **Leave me something to read, it always makes me happy.**

 **This is a 2 parter again... 2nd part should be up today if goes to plan.**

 **Twilight is not mine.**

* * *

The space between them is filled with awkward silence and Bella concentrates really hard on keeping her mouth shut to prevent more words from escaping. Her skirt has slipped up her legs and the bottom, lacy part of the stockings is peeking out from underneath. She tries to smooth it down but her attempts are in vain as it keeps riding back up the shiny material. She doesn't look at Edward, although she can hear him shifting around in his seat. His close proximity is nerve wracking and she busies herself by looking out of the window.

She can't deny that she's nervous about this meeting, because she is. It's the first time she's ever done anything like this. It's going to be very different from just attending a presentation and her job has always been primarily sorting through, updating and typing up paperwork.

She's spent the majority of her career hidden safely away in the office that she shares with Rose. This is something else altogether and it has her wanting to pull open the door to the car and running down the road. To say that she feels out of place is an understatement, she doesn't want to embarrass Edward but perhaps more importantly, she doesn't want to embarrass herself.

They soon arrive at Skyline and Edward seems to be out of the car before it stops, he yanks Bella's door open and offers her his hand which she accepts with a tight smile. The feel of his palm against hers is nice and she wishes that she could keep it there for comfort. He doesn't seem like the type to seek comfort from but his warm, smooth hand calms her minutely.

He appears to wait patiently while she shuffles her bottom forward and awkwardly exits the car, Bella bitterly thinks to herself that the skirt has a lot to answer for. His strength is obvious as he pulls her up towards him, as though she weighed nothing. She bumps into him slightly as she stands up but moves away quickly to brush her skirt down nervously.

As he walks her through the entrance she feels him place his hand on the small of her back. It's an uncharacteristic gesture and Bella can't help but wonder why. His warmth spreads across her skin and and, again, her nerves subside marginally. She peeks up at his face but he's staring straight ahead. It looks like he's in business mode and she can't wait to witness him at work. She's heard that it's both amazing and perhaps a little scary.

They approach the desk and are directed to a large table in a private room where four men are awaiting them. Mr Banner is the only one that Bella recognises, he's quite well known in the business world.

He's also currently ranked as number ten on the most eligible bachelor list, although if it was common knowledge that his business is struggling, he probably wouldn't have made the list. She'd laughed at how shallow the whole thing was, they even had their estimated net worth in with their statistics, like shoe size and height. Her and Rose had giggled their way through it one day after finding it in the staff room.

Number two on that list still has his hand planted firmly on her back, he was beaten to the top spot by Tyler McNeil. The fact that Tyler tends to have a lot of topless photos of himself in the press probably helped his cause, he definitely works out. He does also help to build orphanages and is very charitable, not that it was mentioned in that particular article.

They'd both been a little shocked that Edward was higher than Emmett, who was dawdling behind at number four. They'd come to the conclusion that the person who made the list hadn't ever met any of them. She can see the appeal of Edward now, he does have that air of mystery about him and that dominance. It's hard not to do as he asks, even though he says everything in such an awful way. There must be some charm about him to get away with it and still have women screaming over him.

Emmett came across this list and had laughed, he said that he was going to show Edward and Bella now wishes she could've seen his reaction. He doesn't seem to react to much in any other way than anger, it's almost like his default. She's seen some cracks, but it doesn't seem to be his usual way.

Due to her working for Emmett and the fact that Edward doesn't get involved in his brother's business affairs, she'd seen him from afar but had never actually met him. The sullen looking photo had made her breathing hitch at the time, until she was told about his seven-some with Russian models. Which in all honesty, could've been fabricated. It was Simon Caius who told them about it, Rose calls him Weasel, it's an accurate description. Everyone knows that although Simon tries to act like a hot shot, he'd definitely wither away in the prescience of Edward Cullen.

"Mr Cullen." The two big men shake hands and the place where Edward's hand was on her back now feels icy cold in its absence.

"Mr Banner, this is Miss Swan, my PA."

Bradley's eyes shift over to Bella and he smiles kindly. She extends her hand politely but he dips his head and kisses her very softly on the cheek.

"It's lovely to meet you Miss Swan."

Bella's cheeks flush with colour as she returns the sentiment. She can't wait to tell Rose, she'll be very jealous.

"Please call me Bradley."

Bella nods. He turns and points to the men behind him.

"This is Sam Mouley, my lawyer."

Sam disregards Edward and turns to Bella, he takes her hand in his as his eyes leisurely slide over her. Bella doesn't like the feel of his clammy hand against hers. He lingers and doesn't even have the decency to hide his leering. She glances beside her to see Edward narrowing his eyes in distaste.

Sam's glasses slide down his nose and a lock of his greasy, thinning hair flops over his face.

"Lovely to meet you Miss Swan, what a lovely outfit you have on." His eyes seem trained on her breasts, she resists a shudder and gently pulls her hand away. She needs her disinfectant hand gel, stat.

"Embry, my security man and Quil my PA." Bradley points out the other two men in the room.

Embry is a big hulk of a man and he smiles tightly at Bella and Edward. Quil is slight and lanky, his young face looks nervous and he wipes at his sweaty brow with a tissue.

They all shake hands and exchange pleasantries. Bella is pleased to see Edward's very firm and tight grasp on Sam the lawyers hand. He winces before pulling it away shakily, it takes a moment for the blood to return to his pale hand. She resists the urge to hug Edward in thanks, inside she's smiling and cheering.

Edward's hand is back on her as he steers her to the table, he pulls out her chair and seats himself on her left. His elbow brushes hers as he seats himself.

The other men settle at the table opposite them. Bradley is in front of her and Sam settles himself opposite Edward. Quil is on Bradley's other side and Embry seats himself at the end of the table.

"Edward, our father's have always been aquaintances, please let's keep this a little less formal." He picks up his glass of water and takes a sip.

"If that's what you'd like, of course. I think we both know that your options are limited though and our discussions on this have already been very extensive." Edward is the epitome of serenity and professionalism. He barely moves.

"This business has been in our family for generations, it was built from nothing. I still think you can do better." Bradley looks worn out, Bella notices how tired he looks as he watches for Edward's response. The desperation is clear in his eyes, like he's waiting for a vital life raft from Edward.

Edward opens his arms, his hands outstretched across the table. It's a rouse, he's trying to appear open and honest and it's effective. Bella looks down at his hand which is precariously close to her own.

"I'm giving you more than I'd usually offer Bradley. I even told you to go and see Emmett."

"I know that, I also know that you can do business like no other and that's the reason why I didn't. I'm just not happy with the current conditions. I have to admit that I was hoping, half heartedly, that you'd be prepared to help by investing in it. You know it's a winner, it was a good business."

Edward sighs.

"Yes, it _was_. That's not the case now though."

The food is ordered while Bradley runs through the contract with Edward, he doesn't seem happy at all and Bella can't help but feel sorry for him. He seems like a nice guy and Edward is very good at what he does. Everything that Bradley brings up, Edward has an answer waiting and it's always a good one too. It even has her thinking about how good the deal sounds.

Edward orders for them both and she doesn't mind at all because she hasn't had a chance to even glance at the menu. She's too busy dutifully takes notes. When the food arrives she eats what he ordered for her and it's sublime. She has to stop herself from licking her plate when she's finished.

Sam interjects quite a lot and Edward doesn't seem bothered by it but she notices his fists ball up a few times, making his veins protrude.

"That's not good enough Cullen. We all are fully aware of your intimidation and bad reputation for manipulating people and I won't allow that to happen here." Sam bangs his fist heatedly against the table. He then lifts his second glass of red wine up to his lips, the apples of his cheeks are red. He takes a long slug, seemingly pleased that all their eyes are now on him.

"Lets face it, you are a cut throat bastard in this world. You may think you're intimidating but I for one am not effected by it. It's utter fucking garbage." He waves his hand in the air.

"I mean, we've all heard the rumours about you." Sam laughs and sits back in his seat before patting his swollen stomach.

Bella's eyes widen at his audacity. She has to admit that Sam Mouley must have balls of steel to say something like that to Edward Cullen. Edward will probably ruin him for his, he won't ever have any business again and Edward could make sure of it. She chances a look at Edward, his eyes are dangerous but he doesn't retaliate, instead he ignores him entirely and speaks directly to Bradley.

"Bradley, I'm giving you what I can. This is the final offer that I can put on the table. I've tweaked what I can. It's just not worth what you think it is anymore."

Bella has a feeling that Edward is actually being lenient with Bradley, she's seen a lot of Edward's contracts this week and some of them are awful. This is a new side to him.

"I've no idea how you got to be so vile Edward. Your father was never like this. He must be ashamed" Sam has obviously had enough to drink and now he's becoming personal. Bradley leans over.

"Sam, we're here to do business. Please."

"Fine but he's lying to you. He's a snake and he just can't wait to rip apart all those years of work."

Bella is impressed by Edward and his steely resolve as he refuses to draw attention to the drunk at the table.

She jumps in shock as Bradley turns his attention to her.

"Miss Swan, are you new? I believe I originally dealt with Angela." It must be an attempt try and lighten the mood at the table, but Bella doesn't appreciate the spotlight being on her. She fidgets in her seat.

"It's Bella. Yes, Angela is now on maternity leave. I'm just filling in for her."

"Bella, what a beautiful name. Please extend my best wishes to Angela."

"I will, thank you sir."

Edward visibly stiffens in his seat and Bella realises that she's not helping the conversation. She ducks her head and doodles in her notebook.

The conversation resumes and Edward's arm brushes against hers a few times but she doesn't raise her eyes again and keeps note on the conversation. The desserts are finished and coffee is on the table when Bella decides she needs to use the rest room. They seem deeply invested in a particular point. She tries to decide how best to sneak off. She turns to Edward and gently touches his arm, his attention turns to her and thankfully the other men continue without him.

"Can I be excused?"

Edward can see that Bella is a bit nervous but his every nerve is on fire, mainly due to the prick at the table, Sam. But also because he's in his zone. He checks his watch and realises that they've been here for hours. He nods and watches as she stands and slips off. His eyes linger on the door for a while after she leaves.

Bradley clears his throat and Edward turns to see him watching him, he looks amused with a twinkle in his eye.

"She's beautiful Edward."

"I hadn't noticed." He wants to steer the conversation from Bella, although Bradley is harmless, he's not sure about the other men at the table.

"Can we come to an agreement with that clause?"

As they come to an end of their discussion, they all stand to leave. It's been an intense and fractured meeting and everyone looks tired. Bella feels it too as she stands on shaky legs, it carried on for another hour after she returned from the bathroom. She shakes Mr Banner's hand as he smiles and tells her to enjoy the remainder of her day. Which she doesn't think is likely, judging by Cullen's face. She nods her thanks but doesn't reply because she can feel Edward's eyes boring into her back.

Sam pushes his card into Bella's hand as he steps forward and winks at her. She looks down at it for a second, completely confused as to why he'd think she would want it. She has the foresight to check that the others are all still chatting before putting the card back into his hand. She can't believe his nerve.

"I've just had to sit and listen to you defame and vilify my boss. He might be able to not respond, but you haven't exactly proved your professionalism today. I have no use with a card from you because I'd never use it."

"You can't know him well then. Not many people would defend him like that, or are you sleeping with him?" He extends his hand and runs his hand down her arm. Bella flinches away from him, annoyed at his assumption and disgusted by him.

"Don't touch me. And no, I don't know him well. I don't have to because he's my boss and I respect him. I don't just judge someone on silly rumours." Bella turns away angrily and walks straight into Edward. His hands steady her and she realises that he must've heard her little exchange and she's just done what he didn't want her to. She's just embarrassed him.

"You'd better get on your way before you regret it." Edward's eyes are full of anger as he stares off behind her at Sam.

Edward finally looks down at Bella and his intense stare captures her. His face finally softens slightly and he let go of her arms.

"Are you ready to go? I think we're done here."


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the 2nd part.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I'm just going to say now that this story is about to go onto another level. There is going to be some angst, some revelations and it's going to be a journey.**

 **Please be prepared for any triggers. I will be advising you when they are coming. But just a forewarning.**

 **Twilight isn't mine.**

* * *

Bella nods, grateful to be leaving and he also doesn't seem to be annoyed with her. Hopefully that won't be changing today, her nerves are still far too bunched up.

"Can you do any better for him?" She whispers it as an after thought, knowing that she could be pushing his boundaries. He leans in slightly to hear her and looks surprised at her question, he seems to think about it for a moment.

"Perhaps, but I think you're confusing me with Emmett."

The ride back to the office is the same as the way there and the silence is beginning to get to Bella.

"Is everything okay Mr. Cullen?" She looks tentatively at him, worried about his response. He turns his head slowly and his eyes dart down at her legs before travelling back to lock with hers.

"Did you manage to get all the important points down?"

"Yes. Sir." He turns towards the window again, but she's not satisfied.

"Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry but that Sam was awful."

"I want to see the notes you made." He sounds angry now, but she really doesn't want to show him because she doodled all around them in the silent periods. That includes writing his name and drawing hearts and smiley faces around it and she may've even practised writing her name as Bella Cullen in preparation for her imaginary wedding to Emmett. She'd rather not think about the little picture of Edward as a stick figure with an angry face, holding a whip.

"Certainly, I'll type them up as soon as we get back to the office." His head snaps back to her.

"Now." He growls that single syllable and holds out his impatient hand.

This is a prime example of how effective he is at confusing people. Bella wouldn't let many people talk to her like this but for some reason the thought to question him doesn't enter her mind.

She immediately passes him her notebook and twiddles her nervous thumbs together. She glimpses up at him several times as he meticulously looks through the pages, his expression not giving anything away.

Just as they turn into the underground lot he wordlessly hands it back to her. Bella's hand shakes as as she tries to accept it out of his hand. He doesn't let go straight away and she awkwardly pulls on it, not sure what to do. She chances a look at his face, he looks annoyed and a little bit confused, his blue eyes search her flushed face. He pulls on it sharply and she ends up being pulled forward, her body bent towards him.

"Do you make it a habit of getting every man to fawn over you Miss Swan?"

She would've giggled at his choice of words but the atmosphere is too heavy, she shakes her head.

"I don't."

"Oh you do, and I don't think you even realise it."

Edward can see down the front of her blouse, he tries not to notice but her breasts are pushed up and the soft swell is tantalising him. She genuinely seems oblivious of her charms. He saw her innocent drawings around her notes, which were incredibly efficient. He wants to know why she wrote her name with his surname because he's starting to wonder if her and Emmett had become closer than employer and employee.

"Are the notes okay?" She's stuttering again, it makes him want to reassure her, which is definitely not something he does.

He doesn't answer her as they both leave the car and walk towards his elevator.

Bella stumbles after him, trying to keep up with his long strides. The skirt won't behave and she hears it rip as she almost falls over when her feet get caught up. He turns back to her and rolls his eyes dramatically as he grabs her arm. He steers her carefully towards the elevator and his long fingers pinch into her skin slightly from his firm grip.

Once she's safe inside the elevator, she looks down at her skirt trying to find where it's ripped. She twists her body as she smooths down the material. Just as she's trying to check the back by sweeping her hand across the material, she feels Edward's finger as it runs down the side of her naked thigh.

She freezes as her body suddenly stirs at the warmth that blooms across her skin from his light touch. She turns her head slowly and looks down. The lace from the top of her stocking is now visible through the large tear and he's gently running his long finger over it.

Bella's blood scorches it's way through her veins as his finger lazily drags against her pale skin. Her nerve endings tingle and they all seem to migrate and then congregate in one area of her body.

Edward continues to drag it up and down slowly, seemingly transfixed. She manages to move her eyes away from the sexy and hypnotic scene that's going on and looks up at him. His face is filled with concentration and his eyes seem glued to the revealing rip in her skirt.

Bella's heart hammers against her ribs painfully as every erogenous zone seems to awaken on her body. It takes her breath away and she hardly dares to move incase he stops. She knows in her heart that this isn't completely right, but she did straighten his tie without his consent, it isn't that different. She also can't bring herself to care.

The elevator doors open and it seems to snap him out of his moment, she mourns his touch immediately as he steps out, without a backward glance.

Bella's had sex before, although she's not really sure that anyone would count her first time. It was with her then boyfriend, Mike Newton. They'd managed to sneak off during prom to his car. He couldn't actually get it in and they both left the scene with red faces, especially as he still managed to come all over her beautiful dress. That wasn't easy to explain to poor Charlie.

Sex then became a regular occurrence and they only ever did it in one position and it was always the missionary. Missionary Mike would grunt and squirm on top of her and she'd get bored. She often tried to enjoy it and attempted to spice it up but he wasn't ever interested. He never cared that she didn't once orgasm with him. She gave up in the end and would tolerate it. It ended when she moved here and they both couldn't see a future.

Bella shudders at the memory. He never made her feel aroused by his whole body, let alone a single finger. She takes a deep and calming breath before hurrying out of the elevator and into Edward's office.

Edward stands in front of his desk and watches as Bella walks, with apparent new ease thanks to the rip. She hesitate in front of him and her gaze lowers and aims towards the crotch of his pants. He's not sure if it's accidental as he sees her face turn rosy red. He just felt her up in his elevator, he didn't even mean to, it just happened. The thing that surprises him the most is that she allowed him to do it.

Bella manages to avert her eyes quickly and she could've been imagining it in her wanton mood but there's a considerable bulge. She tries to squeeze her thighs together in an attempt to tame the sudden fire.

Edward realises that he should've sat in his chair or at least held something against his crotch but he wants her to see what she does to him, yet another straining fly. It was her silky soft creamy thigh and those damn stockings. He's used to having an effect on women and it's usually his money that gets them to spread their legs so willingly, but this girl is taken, he's sure of it. He intends on finding out.

He takes his cell out of his pocket as he watches Bella Close his doors behind her.

"Make a move on the Jimmy Simmons project. I want it."

"If I think it's worth it, then it is. Don't question me, just get it done."

"No, and while you're at it. I want that file I asked you to look at. It was good information but I want contact details. Email me."

He ends the call and slumps into his seat. He's positive about Banner, he knows that he gave him a good deal, even though there's a history there and he didn't particularly want to play nice, his father insisted that he at least be a little less of a prick. He's pretty sure that he achieved that today.

Edward feels utterly drained, hopefully it's just down to the lack of sleep. He rubs at his shoulder again, the pain is lingering and it's a sharp stabbing pain. It hasn't hurt in a while and he doesn't like what that could mean.

He keeps seeing Bella's face in his mind as she questioned him. He could technically do better, he could help Bradley. He could be like Emmett, or at least let Emmett have the file. He doesn't like that she's made him question himself. He shakes his head and rubs at his eyes. He needs some fucking sleep, he's going mad.

He also keeps dwelling on Bella fighting his corner, she seems loyal despite his antics. It surprised him and he has no idea how to react to it. He doesn't need anyone to do that, but she showed a fire that he didn't think she was capable of. He also wants to know why she doesn't pick him up for his behaviour.

Bella sits at her desk and puts her head into her hands, confusion is clouding her rational thoughts. She sits up straight and let's her fingers dance efficiently over the keyboard as she types up her notes.

She tears the original notes out of her book and puts them through the shredder because she doesn't want a constant reminder of it. She then places the printed out notes on Edward's desk, he's not in there so she leaves a note on top explaining that she needed to go home and that she hoped it was okay. She glances at her watch, it's six and although she hasn't left on time once this week, it's past her finishing time.

Rose is already at home when she arrives and Riley is bouncing off the walls.

"Have you been eating chocolate again?" She laughs and let's her troubles fall away as he catapults himself into her out stretched arms. She's missed him so much this week, she usually sees him every afternoon.

"Bewwa!"

Rose comes out of the kitchen with an apron on and flour everywhere, she pays herself down and clouds of it go into the air around her.

"Making cakes." Riley is struggling to get out of her arms, so she puts him down and watches as he runs into the kitchen.

"Hey B, Emmett has asked me out to lunch next week." Rose has a huge smile on her face.

Bella chokes on mouth juices, making her splutter and cough like an eighty a day smoker. Rose comes over to her, trying to fuss but Bella waves her away whilst trying not to die.

"Wha?" She manages, in between coughing up her internal organs.

Rose is laughing at her as she stands there doubled over. She repeats herself.

"Emmett asked me out for lunch, and I said yes." She starts doing a little dance, her eyes shine with happiness. Riley joins in and Bella watches in amusement as Rose sweeps him up into her arms and twirls him around, much to his delight. Bella is so glad for Rose she deserves some happiness, even if she is stealing her future husband.

"Your going out with Emmett? But I've got plans to marry him." She pouts dramatically at her making her laugh.

"I never even saw it coming." She's beaming, she's had a crush on him as well, ever since they started working there. But Bella secretly knows that she seems to be developing a new crush herself, there is no way that she can tell Rose that juicy bit of gossip because she would go mad.

Neither of them have got round to dating since Riley was born, that and working has made it a non existent priority. Bella almost started dating Jimmy from the bar once but it never worked out, thankfully they've stayed friends.

Rose is still gushing over Emmett's date and tells Bella excitedly that she needs to go shopping for something to wear in her lunch break tomorrow.

Bella feels slightly concerned because she likes what she has right now. Riley is so much to her. If they date and perhaps move on with their relationship, she'd have to deal with not seeing Riley. That would rip out her heart. She feels tears as they build up behind her eyelids. She's absolutely ecstatic for Rose, she's just missing them already. Bella refuses to allow those tears to fall, she's ashamed at her selfish thoughts.

"So you will come with me tomorrow lunch, wont you? I need you to come." She places her hands together and waits for Bella to answer.

"Of course I will."

Bella smiles before heading to her room. She really needs to have a shower and get changed, Rose starts banging on her door as she's getting undressed.

"Bella, It's Mr. Cullen on the phone."

Bella had literally just been thinking about him and in her panic, she hot potatoes her underwear from one hand to the other. She quickly drops them and pulls her yoga pants on. She can actually hear her heart banging in her chest.

Rose shouts through the door again.

"I'll put the phone down if you pick up the phone in your room."

Bella picks up the handset from the base and waits until it clicks to signal Rose ending her line. Then she starts to worry, she's never had her boss call her at home before.

"Hello?"

"Isabella, I needed to check where the file on Clarke's is."

She racks her brain, remembering that she put it in her desk drawer.

"It's in my desk drawer, the one on the left in the middle. Is there a problem with it?" She clutches at the phone.

"No, I just can't find it." She can hear him rifling around at her desk for a moment.

"I can pop in and help."

"No, I've got it. We may need to make a short trip to New York next week. Be prepared as it'll be short notice."

"Okay."

She hears him end the call and she flops back down on her bed. That was weird, surely he didn't need that file, considering its all been sorted and sold off. Even though she was happy to hear his dulcet tones, it's just strange. Rose knocks to come in, she's dying to know what he wanted so Bella tells her.

"Oh boy. You are in big trouble." She has one hand on her hip, a knowing smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Bella frowns, she has no idea what Rose is trying to imply. She can't know that Bella has been having less than innocent thoughts about her boss recently, surely.

Riley runs in with his backpack, his face is a little bit red and he looks up at them both.

"I'm ready to go now."

Hes even put his shoes on, even if they are on the wrong feet.

"Where are you going?" Bella bends down and fixes the strap on his shoulder, which is all twisted.

"Mummy said you've got to go to work. I want to see the scary man."

"Im not going anywhere while there are yummy cakes in the house."

"I'm going to tell him off for being mean."

Bella grabs him and cuddles him close, his smell infiltrates her and her worries disappear. Anything can be fixed with a hug from Riley.

"I love you."

The rest of the evening is spent making dinner and eating Riley's cakes. Riley is tired from a long trip to the park and he ends up going to bed early.

The girls both follow soon after. Rose's thoughts are consumed by Emmett and her up and coming date. She's oblivious to the fact that her best friend is laying with her eyes wide open on the other side of the wall, her own thoughts lingering on her tempestuous boss.

Bella finally closes her eyes, and for the second time, dreams of Edward Cullen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Things are beginning to get interesting. Things are beginning to show.**

 **The whole idea behind this story is to emphasise one simple fact about life... Everyone has a story.**

 **I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Bella watches the people outside of her truck window as they rush along in the weak morning sunlight. Mothers hold onto small children or push strollers whilst clutching shopping bags; men and women in business suits barge their way relentlessly through the already thickening crowds, eager to start their day.

She drums her fingers on the steering wheel and waits for the stop light to disappear. After dropping Riley off at Nanny B's house she decided to carry on towards work even though it's still early.

She expected Barbara to invite her in as she usually likes to talk for quite a while, but not today. She'd apparently got the huge box of crafts out for Riley and was eager to get started with their day. He loves making things and there's no doubt that he'll be coming home with all of Barbara's old recycling stuck together in the shape of something. Of course they'll display it proudly for a week or so and then it'll disappear.

Bella turns the music up and sings along as she drives into the company parking lot. She's trying not to think about the day ahead or how Edward may react to her now. She keeps wondering if yesterday changed anything at all. It definitely feels like something has shifted between them, but that felling could just be down to the very strange dream she had last night.

Bella yawns loudly as she cuts off the engine, Rose had woken them all up before their alarms this morning. She'd then changed her outfit multiple times and her lipstick colour too. Each change was punctuated by asking them how she looked. It didn't make a jot of difference how they'd answer her. Riley was quite amused by it all and kept asking his Mom if she'd hurt her lips.

Bella decided to flee with Riley after the seventh choice, after all Emmett has seen her without makeup and without sleep before, so it's all just Rose and her nerves. She definitely didn't need them to make the choice that she's already made. Rose is always effortlessly beautiful. She's the kind of girl who can pull off the messy bun and sweats look, with ease.

She parks in her usual spot and just as she steps down from her truck, her foot lands in a huge puddle.

"Oh shoot." She shakes her head at her clumsiness and rubs at her shoe with a tissue.

These ones are her favourite pair, they are black flats with a cat face on the toe. They were a present from Riley for her birthday and he proudly told Bella that he'd chosen them all by himself. She feels the traitorous tears as they threaten to fall over a pair of shoes. Bella knows that it isn't just about that, but now really isn't the time to be dwelling on the future.

Satisfied that she's dried it as well as she can, she balls up the tissue and walks round to the entrance of the building. She's used to being stopped now and doesn't blink an eye as she's handed pieces of paper and files as she tries to make her way to her desk. Everyone seems to limit any interaction with Edward to an absolute minimum. Bella is starting to think that this is Edward's intention.

She settles at her desk and organises all the notes into a neat pile before turning on her computer. She fetches herself a sweet cup of tea from the staff room while waiting for it to load and then sits in her chair to enjoy a small moment of peace and quiet.

After ten minutes of sipping her tea and flipping through the newspaper, the elevator pings loudly as the doors open. Bella quickly sits up and then immediately relaxes when she sees Jake emerge.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing up here?"

His smile is broad and it lights up his whole face, she grins back automatically in response.

"I just thought I'd come and say hi." He leans against her desk.

"The news of my arrival has already reached the file room?" She pretends to look shocked and he laughs at her expression.

"I saw you downstairs but you looked pretty surrounded." Jake starts to fiddle with her pens and she flicks her hands at him.

"Don't mess with the desk. It's all organised for the day."

"Sorry." He starts to touch the bowl on the top of the desk and Bella sighs because it's very clear that he has something to tell her.

"Okay, come on. What are you here to tell me?"

"I'm the person who files everything for everyone, as you know, and before I left last night, I came across your file. I'm not sure where it was collected from but only a few people usually have access to those. I have put it back but I just found it strange and thought I'd give you a heads up."

"It's probably Edward, I'd expect nothing less." Bella shrugs her shoulders in indifference, assuming that's where Edward had got her contact number from.

"That's true. He should've had it filed away after looking though. Seems unlike him if you ask me." Jake shifts from foot to foot. "There's something else."

"What?" Bella's brows raise in interest.

"Did you know that Edward is going ahead with the Simmons file?"

"Tooties bar? I had heard he was interested." Bella's eyes flicker to her computer screen. For some unknown reason she's starting to feel annoyed by Jake's gossiping, despite knowing that he's trying to be kind.

"You told me that you worked there and, again, I just thought I'd let you know. His request was put in yesterday."

"Thanks Jake, I appreciate it. I really doubt that Jimmy will let his business go easily though." She smiles up at him.

"Okay, maybe you should tell Jimmy though, we all know what Mr Ed is like. I'll see you soon." He puts a hand up as he walks back to the elevator.

Bella can't help but chuckle to herself at Jake's nickname for Edward, she can't imagine his reaction if he'd heard Jake say it.

"Thanks again Jake. Bye." She gives him a little wave and then sits back in her chair. Jake hasn't told her anything that surprising but it's still a little bit odd that Edward wouldn't put something as important as her personal file away. She checks the time on her cell and jumps quickly to her feet. It's already five to nine and he'll be in at any moment. She hurries off to make his coffee.

Bella checks her phone again and glances at the cold mug of coffee that's still sat infront of her. It's now half past nine and Edward still hasn't arrived. She checks his calendar again incase she missed an early morning meeting. It's completely clear until ten. She has no idea what she should do because she doesn't want to get him into any trouble, if that can even happen.

She waits ten more minutes before deciding to call Emmett.

He answers quickly.

"Emmett, it's Bella."

"Is everything alright? I heard that there may be a problem with some of the wages."

Bella had almost forgotten that it was pay day.

"I haven't checked yet, but I haven't seen Ed.. I mean Mr Cullen, come in yet. I just wondered if he had a previous commitment that I wouldn't know about?"

Emmett sounds distracted and out of breath.

"His therapy is usually on a Saturday, heaven forbid he misses out on work. Other than that, no I don't think so. Would you call him on his cell for me? I'm now going into a meeting."

"Yes of course." A fluttering starts up in her tummy at the thought of calling him.

"If you could message me and let me know, I'd really appreciate it."

"Yes I will, thank you Emmett."

"You're welcome."

Bella puts the phone down and drums her fingers nervously against her desk.

She sits forward and flips through Angela's contact book to get to Edward's cell number. She stares at it for a moment and then punches it in.

It rings out to his voice mail and she ends it, there's no way she's leaving an awkward voice message. She immediately tries again and he answers on the second ring in his usual polite manner.

"What?" He sounds half asleep, his voice gravelly.

"Oh, Mr Cullen, it's Bella." She smiles as she talks, the way Emmett has always told her to. Apparently it's a great way to fake confidence and happiness.

"I know who it is, I have caller ID." His voice snaps out before she can even finish.

"Sorry, I just wondered if all is alright?" She fiddles with her pen nervously.

"If all was alright I'd be at work."

"Do you need me to cancel your appointments today?" She's determined to just ignore his brash tone, he's obviously unwell.

"Well, unless you're intending on impersonating me for the day, then that would probably be a good idea."

"Is there anything I can do for you? Bring you anything?"

"No." He sighs heavily before adding. "Cancel everything and just go home. There's no point in being at work if I'm not there. You'll still be paid." He sounds weary and defeated.

"Thank you. I hope you feel better soon."

Edward ends the call and rubs at his shoulder again.

He got absolutely no sleep again and on top of that, he feels like he's getting some kind of bug. His shoulder pain is easily at an eight, his therapist believes its psychological pain but he calls bull shit on that. The pain is very real. He reaches for the box of vicadin, he's not used it for a year but today he's going to need it to dull the pain and to stop the nightmares. He pops one in his mouth and rolls over in his bed.

Bella puts the phone down slowly and stares blankly ahead for a moment. An unexpected day off isn't even something she'd expect when working for Emmett.

She snaps herself out of her daze and quickly calls to rearrange Edward's appointments before messaging Emmett to let him know that Edward is unwell and won't be in.

Bella passes by Rose's office on the way out and she jumps in shock as she notices Bella standing in the doorway.

"Oh my god, I thought you were Emmett. Is everything okay? Have you quit?" Rose looks amazing and Bella smiles as she walks over to her and begins to massage her shoulders gently. She can see how nervous her best friend is. Rose rarely gets like this which must mean that this date with Emmett means a lot to her.

"No, I have the day off. I was going to get Riley and take him out. Maybe fun house? Is that ok?" Bella leans her head to look at Rose, who moans loudly with her eyes closed.

"Of course it is. He will love it." Rose leans back into Bella's hands, before her eyes snap open again. "What about lunch with me though?" She pouts dramatically.

"I'll come by with Riley and we'll all go. Is one ish ok?"

"Perfect." Rose closes her eyes again, seemingly satisfied with her answer. "Why do you have a day off?" Her voice is slow and relaxed.

"Edward isn't well so he gave me the day off."

"Well we all know he isn't well." She twists her finger into her hair at her temple and smiles.

"No, he actually isn't well and don't be so mean Rosalie."

Bella finally gets into her truck after managing to get away, Roshe wasn't a jittery mess anymore and seemed much more like herself. Bella just hopes that Emmett can do a good shoulder massage, she may have to teach him if not.

She knocks on the door of Barbara's house and after a moment or two the door opens. Barbara is probably in her forties, she looks older though with her grey hair and old eyes. She lives on her own with several cats. Bella did try and count them once, she'd venture a guess at ten.

"Buttons come back here." Barbara scolds the little black and white kitty that's trying to slip passed her and then ushers Bella in, before shutting the door quickly to prevent the cat from escaping.

"Riley is making a rocket. Come on in. Would you like some lemonade?" She wipes her hands on her apron as she gestures to the small living room.

"Yes please Barbara." Bella walks through and spots Riley sprawled out on the floor, his legs swinging in the air, colouring in a piece of cardboard. The whole room is full of boxes, tin foil and paper.

"Hello astronaught."

Riley looks up and a huge smile appears on his face as he jumps up and runs to her. Bella crouches down and catches him in mid air. She squeezes him gently before placing him back on his feet.

"Bewwa, is it time to go home? Ninny's not given me food."

"I've finished work early, so we're going on an adventure, if you'd like to?"

"Yes."

Riley nods as he pulls his apron off and throws it on the floor.

"Now?"

Barbara walks in and hands Bella a glass of lemonade. She thanks her and takes a sip as Riley helps put the crafts away. A ginger cat rubs against Bella's legs and her thoughts drift, momentarily, to Edward. He doesn't seem to be the type to be off ill very often, he literally could be on his death bed and he'd probably wheel himself in somehow. He's the type who lives to work, rather than works to live. She absentmindedly strokes the little cat and it purrs loudly in reponse.

Edward pulls on his black trousers and a shirt, he doesn't bother with a tie, he just wants to get into work and get his other Mac book as well as some files to go through. He has to have something to do because he knows the consequences of his mind being idle.

The vicadin has taken the edge off the pain, for now. He calls his driver as he walks to the door of his apartment.

Bella and Riley are both on a sugar high from using the cotton candy machine at Fun house. They played on the soft play equipment, running around and laughing all morning. It's a hard job getting Riley to put his shoes on again but she manages it after promising to buy him an ice cream after lunch.

Rose's face lights up as they walk in and Riley sits on her lap as Rose shows him her computer. Bella leans against the door frame. She feels a presence behind her and turns to see Emmett watching with affection. She can see it, the admiration he feels seems to emanate from every part of him. Her heart aches slightly.

"Take a long lunch Rose. This afternoon is going to be slow." His voice is professional but his eyes tell a different story.

Rose nods and smiles up at him as Riley starts to bash the keyboard.

They have lunch at the lovely coffee shop across the road and they even make Riley his own very special sandwich and a huge scoop of chocolate ice cream. After eating, they have a look around some shops for an outfit for Rose. She settles on a new skirt and plans on pairing it with a top she already has. They are gone for an hour and a half when Rose decides to make her way back, she doesn't want to take advantage of Emmett's kindness.

After Bella and Riley have walked Rose back to her desk and have said goodbye to her, Riley looks up at Bella.

"I see your computer pwease?" She agrees to a quick visit, giving her a chance to check the calendar for tomorrow. Just as she's set Riley up with the painting programme, the big doors open. Bella stares at Edward as he walks out. He looks like a mess. His shirt looks creased, his eyes are red and his hair is wild.

"What are you doing here?" He narrows his eyes at Bella, not noticing the small person on her chair.

Riley jumps down and runs over to Edward.

"I Riley." He sticks out his little hand.

"Hello?" Edward blatantly doesn't know how to talk to a kid. He looks lost. He bends down stiffly and shakes Riley's hand.

Riley tilts his head to the side as he eyes Edward up.

"What's your number?"

Edward looks over at Bella and she clarifies.

"He's asking what your age is."

His eyes flicker back down to Riley who's patiently waiting for a reply.

"None of your beeswax. It's rude to ask people that."

"I bet you're one hundred. You're really big."

"Um, thanks."

"I three. This many." He holds up two chubby fingers and spreads them out.

Edward looks a little annoyed but he bends down and gently pulls another finger out of his bunched up fist.

"Actually, this is three."

"Oh thanks." Riley inspects his fingers and Bella can't stop looking at Edward's face as it softens slightly. He seems to realise where he is after a moment and he looks back up at her.

"Is this yours?" He points down at Riley who's now sucking on his fingers.

"Riley isn't mine, he's Rose's son."

"Have you got what you need? I need to get back home."

Bella nods in response and she feels a big smile spread over her lips. He is a bit human.

"You're the scary man?"

Bella can almost see the big lightbulb above Riley's head as he realises who Edward is. She quickly grabs Riley's hand and manoeuvres him gently towards the elevator before he says anything else. She's not sure how long Edward's patience will last.

"Come on Riley. Time to go. Scary Mr Boss man has lots of work to do."

Riley gives Edward a sidelong glance, his head craned back over his shoulder.

"I'm Mr Boss man."

Edward quirks a brow at Riley's declaration.

"Yes, you are my little boss man." Bella pats his hand affectionately, secretly praying for the doors to open quickly.

Riley unexpectedly twists out of Bella's hold and runs back over to Edward, he stands infront of him for a second and Bella stops breathing for a moment. She watches as Riley seems to eye up his opponent before he lands a swift kick to Edward's shin.

"Oh my goodness! Riley, that is not a nice thing to do." Bella looks over at Edward nervously who didn't even flinch, before hurrying over to Riley.

"Riley say sorry to Mr Cullen."

"He shouldn't be mean." Riley puts his hands on his hips, his face sullen.

"Riley. Donkeys kick, not little boys, now say sorry to Mr Cullen."

"Ok, sowwy." Riley peeks reluctantly up at his target.

"I'm so sorry Edward." Bella doesn't know what to do with her hands as they flap about in the air, she wants to rub Edward's shin but she doubts that he'd take too kindly to that.

Edward still looks a bit stunned, he opens his mouth and then closes it again. His eyes seem blank, like he's gone somewhere else in his mind.

"I'd better go, sorry again. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nods sharply and then turns and walks back into his office. Bella wants to laugh and cry, all at the same time. Thankfully the elevator doors open and she hurries inside with Riley.


End file.
